


The Fire Watcher's Daughter

by dangerouslytremendousperson



Series: Hard Way Home [3]
Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: Adult Alice, Alice Michelle is a Cop, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/F, F/M, Fatherhood, Mother-Daughter Relationship, Mother-Son Relationship, Motherhood, Post-Canon, Pregnancy, Unplanned Pregnancy, Wynonna Earp Raises Alice Michelle
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-25
Updated: 2020-09-23
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:55:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 27,617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26112244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dangerouslytremendousperson/pseuds/dangerouslytremendousperson
Summary: Over twenty years ago Wynonna Earp broke the Curse.  Her reward was to get raise her daughter in relative peace.  But now Alice Michelle Earp is turning twenty-seven, and strange things are beginning to happen in Purgatory again.  Was the curse really broken, can it ever be?  And what does the stranger that Alice is drawn to have to do with it all?Continuation of a series that began with God Bless the Child, dealing with Wynonna learning to be a mom.  Also deals a lot with Wayhaught's children as well.  And Alice is gay as hell because it's my story and I'll write it if I want to.
Relationships: Alice Michelle & Original Character(s), Alice Michelle/Original Female Character, Nicole Haught & Original Character(s), Waverly Earp & Wynonna Earp, Waverly Earp/Nicole Haught, Wynonna Earp & Alice Michelle, Wynonna Earp & Nicole Haught, Wynonna Earp/Doc Holliday
Series: Hard Way Home [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1277657
Comments: 19
Kudos: 106





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone, and thanks in advance for reading. For those of you that read the other two works in this series, this is a continuation, but it is set about twenty years after the end of Motherless Child. This is obviously a future fic, but I’m not super interested in trying to guess how technology will change in the next twenty years and Purgatory, in the show, has always felt like a place a bit out of time to me. So, any references to technology will be fleeting and you can just assume for the purposes of this story they are largely the same as they are today.  
> If you haven’t read the other two stories, I don’t think it will be impossible for you to follow, but I’m pretty sure it will lose something. If you really want to skip right to this one a summary of the events of the other two works is in the endnote. But just as a reminder this diverges from canon somewhere around mid-season three.
> 
> This story will focus mainly on an adult Alice and Nicole and Waverly’s son, Curt. There will probably more supernatural elements than were in the other two fics, more in keeping with the show actually.
> 
> Also, one of the biggest issues I had when writing this is the presence of so many characters that are referred to by some permutation of mother. I hope I’ve made it clear about whom is being referred to in the text, if it is not, please let me know and I’ll try to be clearer moving forward. Also in the endnote, I've left a brief description of how people are referred just in case it is confusing in this chapter.
> 
> I’m sorry this chapter is a bit on the lengthy side, but I couldn’t find a good point to split it.

It's a good ol' bedtime story, give you nightmares 'til you die  
And the ones that love to tell it, hide the mischief in their eyes  
Condemn their sons to Hades  
And Gehenna is full of guys, alive and well  
But there ain't no hell for a firewatcher's daughter

Curt glanced into the rearview mirror when he heard the siren. He frowned, slowed and pulled over. He hadn't been speeding, and there wasn't a stop sign for miles to run. He wondered if he would know the deputy. 

"We didn't do anything. Why is he pulling us over?" Emily asked from the passenger’s seat.

Curt glanced at his girlfriend and gave a reassuring smile. “They’re probably just checking to see if we’re lost. Not a ton of people drive into Purgatory.”

He began rummaging around the glove box, trying to find the registration when there was a tap on the driver’s side window. “Sorry, Officer,” he said as he turned back to the window, “I was…” his voice trailed off, and he groaned and rolled down the window. “You’ve got to be kidding me,” he said with an exasperated sigh to the dark-haired deputy standing there.

The woman leaned down and pulled off a pair of mirrored sunglasses and tucked them into her uniform top. Her nearly black hair was pulled back neatly into a French braid, which made her shockingly blue eyes even more apparent.

“I’m going to need to see your license and registration, sir,” she said seriously.

“This isn’t funny,” Curt said.

“No, sir,” the officer said, “It isn’t.”

“Honey, don’t argue with her,” Emily said softly.

Curt turned back to his girlfriend and started to say, “Babe, you don’t understand…”

“Sir, I’m going to need you to step out of the car,” the officer said very seriously.

“Listen to her, Curt,” Emily said pleadingly.

Curt sighed again. He unbuckled his seatbelt and opened the car door. He stepped out of the car, and he and the officer stared at each other for a moment.

“You are such an asshole, Alice,” he said finally.

A wide dimpled smile spread across the cop’s face. “You love me anyway,” she said and then held her arms open wide, “Come here and give me a hug.”

Curt shook his head, rolled his eyes, and then wrapped his arms around his cousin. Alice hugged him tightly and pressed a wet kiss to his cheek.

“What the hell are you doing here anyway? Thought you weren’t supposed to be home for like a week,” Alice asked as they separated.

“We thought we’d surprise everyone,” Curt said and then added, “Plus, I couldn’t miss your birthday.”

“Don’t remind me,” Alice said with a dismissive gesture.

“Um…I’m sorry…Did I miss something?” A voice said from the direction of the car.

Both Curt and Alice turned. Emily had gotten out of the car and was staring at them from across the roof.

“I’m sorry, Babe,” Curt said, “This is my cousin, Alice. Alice, this is Emily Bouchard.” He gestured to the petite blonde.

“Nice to meet you,” Emily said, “Curt’s told me a lot about you.”

“Wish I could say the same about you,” Alice said with a pointed glare at her cousin, who only shrugged in response. She then turned back to the younger blonde woman and walked around the car and held out her hand. “It’s nice to finally meet you, too.” They shook hands. “Sorry about all this,” Alice said as she gestured around, “I saw Curt’s car and couldn’t resist busting his balls a little.”

“It’s okay,” Emily said affably. “Curt says you’re quite the jokester.”

“Does he now?” Alice asked, “Don’t believe everything he tells you about me,” Alice said and then added with a wink, “I’m much worse.”

“Don’t flirt with my girlfriend, Allie.”

“Curt’s no fun,” Alice said with another wink at Emily who laughed.

“I was actually going to call you on our way into town,” Curt said to his cousin, “I wanted to see if there was any way you could get Mom and Mama in the same place. I want to introduce Emily to them both at the same time.”

Alice sighed. “Aunt Waverly’s up at the Homestead, and Aunt Nicole was at the station the last time I checked. I suppose I could convince Aunt Nicole to go home for lunch,” she paused and grinned and wagged a finger at Curt, “But you’ll owe me one.”

“Put it on my tab,” Curt replied with a laugh.

“Give it a bit, though. Head into town and grab a drink at Shorty’s or something.”

“Your Mama and Daddy there?” Curt asked hesitantly. He loved his aunt and uncle dearly, but they could be…a lot, and Emily was already nervous about meeting his moms. 

As if she read his thoughts, Alice said, “Might as well just yank that bandage off.” She replaced her sunglasses on her face, “I’ll let you know when Aunt Nicole is heading home,” and then added to Emily, “It really was nice to meet you.” She waved at them both as she walked back to her cruiser and climbed in.

“So, you ready to meet my Aunt Wynonna and Uncle Doc?” Curt said to Emily once Alice had driven off.

“From what you’ve told me…not really, but let’s do it anyway.”

***

Nicole looked up from her paperwork when there was a rap on her doorframe. Alice stood in the doorway. There were at least a dozen times a day that Nicole was struck by just how much Alice looked like Wynonna. Her hair was a bit darker, like Doc’s, and she had his piercing blue eyes, but everything else was utterly Wynonna, including the mischievous glint in those eyes. But then again, Wynonna Earp would never be caught dead in a Purgatory Police Department uniform, and there Alice stood in the light blue uniform top and black pants. A very modern Glock hung from her hip instead of a Buntline.

“Hey, Aunt Nicole,” Alice said.

Nicole knew whatever it was; it wasn’t about work then. Alice called her Aunt Nicole when talking about anything personal or even the mundane day to day things and called her Sherriff when talking to her about anything police-related. It was slightly schizophrenic at times, but it seemed to work for them.

“What’s up, Alice?” Nicole asked as she closed the file on her desk.

“You have any plans for lunch?”

“No, you want to order? I’m up for any place except that one that puts pickles on everything.”

Alice walked into the office and closed the door behind her. Nicole frowned, lunch discussions didn’t usually require privacy.

“No,” Alice said, “I was thinking maybe it might be nice for you to head up to the Homestead and have lunch with Aunt Waverly.”

“You just thought that, huh?” Nicole said suspiciously as she narrowed her eyes at her niece.

“Yeah, and if you didn’t feel like coming back, Dan and I can handle the station for the afternoon,” Alice said with a shrug.

“Your Aunt Waverly put you up to this?” Nicole asked.

Alice shrugged again. “Maybe, maybe not.”

“I’m not crazy about surprises, Alice; you know that.”

Alice smiled. “You’ll like this one, Aunt Nicole, I promise. Just head home in about twenty minutes, okay?”

Nicole still wasn’t sure what was going on, but the idea of spending the afternoon alone with her wife was definitely appealing. 

“Okay,” Nicole replied.

***

The bell above the door to Shorty’s tinkled as Curt and Emily walked in. Nothing about the place had changed in the almost a year since Curt had been home, nothing ever did. Same bar, same chairs, and same Uncle Doc behind the bar.

Doc looked up as the couple entered. He looked surprised for a second, then a smile spread across his face, and he tossed the rag he had been using to wipe the bar down to the side. He came out from behind the bar and held his arms out.

“Well aint you a sight for sore eyes,” Uncle Doc exclaimed, “Come here, boy,” and he wrapped his arms around Curt. Curt was a few inches taller than Doc, but Doc still managed to pick the younger man off his feet before setting him back down and slapping his back.

“Good to see you, Uncle Doc,” Curt said with a laugh as they separated.

“Whatever are you doing here?”

“We decided to come home a little early and surprise everyone. Plus, I didn’t want to miss Alice’s birthday.” Curt explained again.

“Well, she will appreciate that. She will pretend that she does not, but she will.” Doc said as he squeezed his nephew’s shoulder, “And who is this vision,” he asked as he turned his attention to Emily.

“This is Emily Bouchard,” Curt said.

Doc held his hand out to Emily, and when she took it instead of shaking it, he pressed a kiss to the back of her hand. “A beautiful name for a beautiful woman,” he said as he straightened. 

“John Henry Holliday,” a voice called out from behind them. Curt looked to see his Aunt Wynonna come down the stairs. “Stop flirting with women that are way too young for you.”

“If that is the rule, then I would not even be allowed to flirt with you, my love,” Doc said.

Wynonna rolled her eyes but otherwise ignored him and turned her attention to Curt. 

“Come here, short-stuff,” She said as she wrapped her arms around him.

“Hi, Aunt Nonna,” he said as he returned the hug.

“Shit, kid, it’s been too long,” she said as she released him, “You look good, though.”

“Thanks,” He then motioned to Emily and made introductions yet again.

Wynonna and Emily shook hands, and then Wynonna asked, “You want a drink?”

“Just water for me,” Emily replied.

“Me too,” Curt agreed, “We still have to drive up to the Homestead.”

“You see your moms yet?” Wynonna asked.

“No, but we ran into Alice,” Curt said as Wynonna threw her arm around him as they walked to the bar.

“And how’d that go?”

“She pulled me over,” Curt replied.

“Sounds like Alice,” Wynonna said with a laugh.

***

Alice fought back a yawn. It was barely noon, but she was exhausted. She hadn’t slept well in the last few nights. Strange dreams had kept her awake. Dreams about a gun. It reminded her of the old gun her mother used to carry, but she hadn’t seen her with it in years. They made little sense, but they left Alice with an unease that was hard to shake even when she was awake.

Alice put her feet up on her desk and took a sip of her coffee. Aunt Nicole would yell at her if she caught her, but Aunt Nicole was driving up to the Homestead. Alice had let Curt know Nicole was on her way.

Alice closed her eyes. It couldn’t hurt to close them for just a second.

“Excuse me,” a voice called out. Alice jumped, spilling the coffee she was still holding in her hand down the front of herself.

“Shit,” Alice muttered as she grabbed a couple of napkins off her desk and blotted at her shirt.

“Are you okay?” The voice asked.

“Yeah,” Alice said and then looked up. The voice was a woman with dark auburn hair pulled back in a ponytail standing at the counter that separated the bullpen from the rest of the station. She was probably about Alice’s age, and she was drop-dead beautiful. “I’m fine,” Alice continued with a swallow. She hoped she hadn’t stared at the woman.

“That wasn’t hot, was it?” The woman asked. Green eyes crinkled in concern.

“No, thankfully, it was crappy lukewarm coffee,” Alice said as she composed herself. She walked over to the counter.

“I didn’t mean to startle you,” the woman continued.

“You didn’t,” the woman raised an eyebrow, “I mean, it’s fine…Can I help you?” Alice finally settled on.

“I was hoping I could speak to Sherriff Haught. I’m Abby, Abby Tanner,” she said.

“Sherriff’s out right now. Is there something I can help you with? I am an Officer, Officer Earp,” Alice said as she tapped her badge. She cursed herself for being so painfully uncool.

The woman smiled but said, “It’s actually kind of personal. Do you know when the Sherriff will be back?”

Alice narrowed her eyes at the woman. She had never seen Abby Tanner before; she was certain she would remember an attractive redhead with beautiful green eyes. And if Alice had never laid eyes on her before, how could she have personal business with Aunt Nicole?

“Probably not today,” Alice told her, “What kind of personal business?” Alice added suspiciously.

Abby smiled politely and said, “The private kind, I’d like to discuss with the Sherriff.” There was a slight bite in her tone that Alice appreciated. There was an art to telling someone to fuck off without actually saying it. Alice always admired those that were good at it. That didn’t abate her concern over what this stranger’s business with Nicole was, though.

“Well, the Sherriff is also my Aunt, so forgive me if I’m a bit concerned about what ‘personal’ business you might have with her,” Alice said, crossing her arms.

“Alice?” Abby said, surprised, “Alice Earp?”

“Do we know each other?” Alice asked, confused. 

Abby gave a little wave of her hand. “There’s no reason you’d remember me, but we went to kindergarten and first grade together. I remember you. You were quite the,” she paused, looking for the right word, “spitfire.”

“Yeah,” Alice said with a smile, “That sounds like me. I’m sorry I really don’t remember you.”

“It’s okay,” Abby said gently, “Like I said, there’s no reason for you too. I mostly remember you because I remember your aunts. They were both really nice to me once,” she said almost wistfully as if she remembered something, then she added, “That’s my business with the Sheriff by the way. I just wanted to thank her.”

“She won’t be back today. But she’ll probably be in tomorrow. I’ll see her later, and I’ll tell her you stopped by, okay?” Alice said with a smile.

“Thank you,” Abby said and then smiled again at Alice and added, “You sure have changed a lot. I remember you as a little blonde girl running around driving the teachers crazy.”

“The hair got darker,” Alice replied with a shrug. “But I still drive people crazy.”

“You grew up a bit too,” Abby said, and her smile seemed to change to hold the promise of something more than childhood reminiscence.

“I imagine you have, as well.” Alice let her eyes wander over the other woman. She really was pretty. She was slightly shorter than Alice, but that still put her firmly at tall. And she did have beautiful eyes and a warm smile. It wasn’t just individual features though, but something about her as a whole that Alice found herself drawn to in a way she really hadn’t ever been before.

“I guess that happens when you go from seven to twenty-seven,” Abby said jokingly.

“Hey, speak for yourself. I still got a few days at twenty-six.” Alice said, pretending to be annoyed.

“I stand corrected,” Abby said, then paused and added, “I should head back to work. It was nice to see you, Alice.”

“Nice to meet you…Again,” Alice replied.

Abby waved as she walked out of the station, and Alice found herself standing there with a dopey grin on her face.

Dan, one of the other deputies, walked in from the break room.

“How much of that did you hear?” Alice asked him as he put a stack of papers on a desk.

“Enough…You’re a real lady killer there, slick,” he said teasingly.

“Bite me, Dan,” Alice replied, the grin wiped from her face.

“I didn’t think I was your type, Al,” Dan replied deadpan.

Alice flipped him off and sat back down at her desk and finished cleaning up the spilled coffee. She could feel the dopey grin return, though.

***

Wynonna shook her head. It seemed like only yesterday; she had held a screaming Curtis Haught on the day he was born. Now he was a man. He had filled out some since the last time she had seen him. He was no longer the gawky boy that seemed to be entirely made out of spindly arms and legs. He was now broad-shouldered and muscular. He still had Waverly’s smile and eyes, even if he still had that shock of red hair. Which at least he had chosen to crop pretty close to his head.

“So how does it feel to be a college graduate,” Wynonna asked him. They all sat around a table in Shorty’s. Emily seemed to have disappeared into the bathroom quite a while ago. Wynonna worried she had fallen in.

He smiled. “Feels pretty good. I’m still not sure what I’m going to do. I put in resumes to a couple of places. I figure I can work at the historical society and tutor for the rest of the summer and then figure things out.”

“There’s no rush,” Doc said, “You are a young man, you have time. And you are welcome to stay at home for however long you need.”

“I’m not sure how Emily is going to feel about living in my parent’s house, long-term,” Curt replied with a shrug.

“That serious, huh?” Wynonna asked.

“I love her, Aunt Wynonna.”

“Then why haven’t we met her before,” Wynonna asked pointedly.

“She was nervous about meeting the family. You have to admit; we are a lot. I think I freaked her out when I started naming everyone I call aunt or uncle,” Curt explained. “You do like her, don’t you?” He asked as he looked expectantly at Wynonna and Doc.

Wynonna shared a look with Doc. She had met the girl twenty minutes ago. She had formed no real opinion on her yet, except she seemed shy and quiet and took an awfully long time in the can.

“She seems lovely,” Doc said.

“She seems real nice,” Wynonna replied, deciding that discretion was a better idea than honesty when it came to her nephew.

Curt glanced down at his phone. “Alice came through. Mom is heading home right now. I should go check on Em.”

“She’s in the bathroom,” Wynonna said.

“I know,” Curt said with a confused shrug.

“The ladies’ room,” Wynonna continued. “You are not going into the ladies’ room.”

Curt gave an exasperated sigh, “There’s no one else here, Aunt Nonna.”

Wynonna held up one finger towards him, “Respect the sanctity of the ladies’ room, young man,” she said firmly.

“Fine,” Curt said petulantly, proving that he might be twenty-one, but he was still the little boy Wynonna had known all his life.

“I’ll go check on her,” Wynonna said as she got up before Curt could protest.

She found Emily rinsing her mouth out in the sink and then splashing water on her face. The younger blonde woman looked up when Wynonna walked in and looked like she had been caught with her hand in the cookie jar.

“You alright?” Wynonna asked as she folded her arms across her chest and leaned against the door.

Emily pulled a paper towel out of the holder and dried her face and hands. “I’m fine, thank you,” she said and then added hastily, “I just get a little car sick, and it was a long drive.”

“Right,” Wynonna said suspiciously.

“Shouldn’t have had that coffee on an empty stomach,” Emily said with a cheery voice and smile that didn’t quite reach her eyes as she turned towards Wynonna.

“Alice let Curt know that Nicole is heading home. You going to be okay getting back in the car?”

“Sure,” Emily smiled again, “I feel much better.”

“Why don’t I get you some crackers and a ginger ale for the road,” Wynonna paused and then added, “Always helped me when I got car sick.”

“That would be very nice of you, Ma’am.”

Wynonna held her hand. “One condition, you never call me ‘Ma’am’ again.”

“Okay,” Emily said with a laugh.

When they came out of the bathroom, Curt stood up and came over to Emily.

“You okay, Babe?” he asked as he pressed a kiss to her forehead.

“Just a little queasy from the drive,” she said.

He nodded and then asked, “Anything I can do?”

She smiled again. “No, I feel much better, and your Aunt was nice enough to offer some crackers and ginger ale.”

“Thanks, Aunt Wynonna,” Curt said as he turned towards her.

“Sure, no problem,” she said with a shrug, “You guys better get a move on, though. You leave Waverly and Nicole alone long enough, and you’re bound to walk in on something that’ll make both of you want to vomit.”

Curt groaned, “Gee, thanks for putting that image in my head.”

“You’re welcome,” Wynonna replied sarcastically.

***

“Baby,” Nicole called out as she walked through the front door of the Homestead.

“Hey, Sweetie, what are you doing here?” Waverly said as she appeared from the kitchen. She wiped her hands on a dishcloth.

“You didn’t ask Alice to convince me to come home for lunch?” Nicole asked, confused.

“No…” Waverly said with a frown, “Why?”

“Because that’s sure what Alice made it seem like,” Nicole explained.

“I didn’t ask her to do anything, but…” Waverly paused as she walked over and wrapped her arms around her wife’s waist, “Maybe she could sense that we needed a little alone time.”

“I’m not sure how I feel about our niece playing wingman, unbidden,” Nicole said with a frown.

“Are you upset at being alone in the house with me?” Waverly asked as she arched an eyebrow.

“Oh…no, I’m definitely not,” Nicole said softly as she leaned down and kissed her wife.

Just then there was a knock at the door. The two women separated and looked at each other.

“Were you expecting anyone?” Nicole asked.

“No,” Waverly replied.

Nicole sighed. So much for being alone together. “I’ll see who it is.” She said as she untangled herself from her wife’s arms.

“I’ll go finish up in the kitchen,” Waverly said.

Nicole walked over to the door. She was all ready to be asked if she wanted to hear the good news about her lord and savior or attempt to be sold some inane product. People evangelizing and selling things were about the only two kinds of people that showed up at the Homestead uninvited.

She pulled open the door, ready to shoot down whichever type it was when her breath caught in her throat. It wasn’t either….it was her son. Her son that she hadn’t seen in nearly a year…Her son that wasn’t supposed to be home for almost a week.

“Curt?” she gasped and then stepped forward and wrapped her arms around him.

“Hi, Mom,” he said warmly.

“What are you doing here?” she asked.

“I wanted to surprise you. Is that okay?”

“Of course,” she released the hug but couldn’t help cupping his face and pressing kisses to his cheeks. “Definitely a good surprise,” she muttered, and then called back into the house over her shoulder, “Waverly?”

“What?” Waverly called back.

“Come out here,” Nicole replied.

“Everything alright, Nicole…” Waverly’s voice trailed off, and Nicole knew exactly the look of surprise and joy that was on her wife’s face without turning around. “Curtis?”

“Mama.” Curt grinned, and Nicole stepped slightly to the side to let her wife hug their son.

“Oh my god,” Waverly cried as she hugged him tightly and pressed kisses to his face until they both laughed.

Nicole felt herself get pulled back into the hug too, and all three of them stood there for a moment. There were many times since Curt had been born that Nicole had been so happy she thought her heart might burst. This was definitely one of them.

A squeak in the boards of the porch caused them all to turn and look.

“I’m really sorry; I didn’t mean to interrupt,” The young blonde woman about Waverly’s height said sheepishly.

“No, I’m sorry, Em.” Curt walked over and put his arm around the woman. “Mom, Mama, this is Emily Bouchard. Em, these are my moms.”

“Oh goodness,” Waverly said as she wiped tears off her face. “It’s so nice to meet you. ”I’m Waverly.” She stepped towards the woman. “I’m a hugger, is it okay if I hug you?”

“Sure,” Emily said, though she sounded a bit unsure.  
Waverly hugged her anyway. When she released her, Nicole stepped closer and held out her hand.

“How about I just shake your hand?” Nicole asked. Emily smiled and looked a little relieved. “I’m Nicole, Nicole Haught.”

“Yes, it’s nice to meet you, Mrs. Haught…I mean Sherriff…Ma’am,” The blonde stammered.

“Just Nicole is perfectly fine,” Nicole said with what she hoped was a reassuring smile.

“Let’s go inside,” Waverly suggested, and they all filed into the kitchen and had a seat at the table. Waverly insisted on making tea, and Nicole practically had to tie her to the chair to keep her from cooking a three-course meal in celebration. But they agreed that everyone would be home for dinner in a little while and she could cook for everyone then.

The conversation turned to Curt and Emily. They had both graduated early by taking courses over the summer semester. So, they were both officially college graduates, although neither would participate in commencement until the next year.

Nicole studied the woman that had apparently been at least a substantial reason for Nicole not seeing her son for almost a year. Curt had begged off coming home for the last couple holidays, he claimed that it was because he was incredibly busy with school work, but Nicole had long suspected it had a great deal to do with his new girlfriend and her reluctance to come home with him.

Emily was pretty in a very girl next door sort of way. With blonde hair and a smattering of freckles across her nose. She had pale blue eyes that reminded Nicole of the winter sky. They seemed warm and friendly, and Nicole hoped for her son’s sake that they were sincerely so. Otherwise, Emily was rather hard to read. She was quiet but polite. Nicole wasn’t sure if she was just shy and nervous, or there was something else there.

“And you were an English major, right?” Waverly asked Emily.

“Yes, Ma’am,” Emily replied.

Nicole and Waverly shared a look. During the course of the conversation, they had both told her that it was more than fine to call them by their first names, multiple times.

“Any plans on what you’re going to do?” Nicole asked.

“I want to teach,” Emily replied, “I’m planning to go back to get my masters at some point, I’m just not sure when.”

“We’ll figure everything out,” Curt said and smiled at her and pressed a kiss to her forehead.

“And you guys are welcome to stay here as long as you want,” Waverly said.

“That’s very nice of you, Mrs. Haught,” Emily said.

“It’s technically still, Earp,” Waverly, Nicole and Curt said at the same time, and then all laughed.

Emily looked confused. “I’m sorry, did I say something wrong?”

Curt stroked her arm. “No, Babe, it’s just kind of a family joke. Mama’s last name is Earp. Everybody just calls her Mrs. Haught all the time, though.”

“I never changed my last name,” Waverly said by way of explanation, “To be fair, I’ve given up on correcting people most of the time.”

“I’m sorry, Mrs. Earp,” Emily said.

“Sweetie, it really is okay to call me Waverly. To be honest, I’d prefer it,” Waverly said gently.

“Oh…okay, I’ll try to remember,” Emily said with a nod. “It’s just I wasn’t allowed to call my elders by their first name when I was younger.”

“Hear that, Baby,” Nicole said teasingly, “You’re an elder.”

“What does that make you then?” Waverly said, matching Nicole’s teasing tone. “If I’m not mistaken, you are several years older than me, Sweetie.”

“I’m sorry, I didn’t mean it like that,” Emily said, sounding alarmed.

“It’s okay. We know what you meant. We’re just joking,” Nicole replied with a frown. Emily seemed skittish for sure.

“When’s Katie going to be home?” Curt asked, changing the subject.

“She’s fifteen and out of school for the summer. She kind of comes and goes as she pleases,” Nicole responded.

“She’ll be home for dinner, at least,” Waverly said.

“She’d better be home for dinner,” Nicole muttered.

As if on cue, the front door slammed, and the stomp that only a disaffected teenager could produce was heard coming towards the kitchen. 

“Hey, Mama, what’s Mom doing home…” The sentence died on the lips of the youngest Haught child as she walked into the kitchen. “Curt!” She exclaimed.

“Hiya, Bug,” Curt said as he stood. His little sister launched herself at him and wrapped her arms around his neck. He laughed and picked her up and swung her around in a circle before placing her back down and pressing a kiss to the top of her head.

“What are you doing here?” she asked. On the surface, the Haught siblings looked nothing alike. Curt was tall and, until recently, relatively thin and lanky, with ginger hair. Katie was practically a clone of Waverly, being rather petite and having brown hair the color of honey. They both had Waverly’s hazel eyes and her smile, though. That smile made them almost unmistakable as siblings.

“We wanted to surprise everyone,” Curt explained.

“Does Alice know? She won’t admit it, but she was bummed you were going to miss her birthday. She’s going to shit a kitten when she sees you,” Katie said excitedly.

“Hey, language,” Nicole said pointedly.

Katie rolled her eyes dramatically. “Excuse me,” she said, “Defecate a kitten. Better?”

“Well, at least it’s a vocab word,” Nicole said with a sigh.

“We already saw Alice,” Curt said with a laugh, “And no kittens were harmed.” Curt went on to introduce Emily to his sister.

“You’re awful pretty,” Katie said to the slightly older blonde, “What are you doing with my dopey brother?”

“Very funny, Katie,” Curt said with a shake of his head.

“Be nice to your brother,” Waverly said.

Nicole smiled. It had been far too long since she had all her children under one roof. She never thought she’d miss the sound of her kids arguing and teasing each other, but she really had.

***

Alice leaned back in her chair and looked around the table. Curt was whispering something in Emily’s ear, and she giggled. Her Aunt Nicole was trying to convince her Aunt Waverly to sit down and eat and stop running back and forth to the kitchen to get something she forgot. Her Mama and Daddy were chatting about something, and Katie was looking bored in a way only a teenager can. Alice smiled. It was typical Earp-Holliday-Haught, chaos and Alice loved every second of it.

“Oh, I forgot the other sauce,” Waverly said, jumping up, “I’ll be back in two shakes.”

“Baby,” Nicole said pleadingly, but Waverly had already disappeared into the kitchen.

“Oh, for Christ's sake, I’ll go wrestle her back,” Wynonna said as she got up and followed.

“Hey, Aunt Nicole,” Alice said, “Do you know someone named Abby Tanner?” She hadn’t had an opportunity to talk to Nicole about Abby’s visit to the station earlier.

Nicole frowned and seemed to be trying to remember. “Oh, little Abby Tanner?” She finally exclaimed.

“She’s not that little,” Alice replied dryly.

“No, I guess not anymore. She’d be your age. Why are you asking about Abby Tanner?”

“She stopped by the station today,” Alice explained. “Said she wanted to thank you for something.”

“She doesn’t need to do that,” Nicole said with a shake of her head.

“Who doesn’t need to do what?” Waverly asked as she re-entered the room and sat down.

“You remember Abby Tanner?” Nicole asked her.

“No,” Waverly said with a frown and then exclaimed, “The little girl? Eli Tanner’s daughter?”

“Yeah, I guess she’s back in town and stopped by the station to thank me,” Nicole said.

“God, she has to be your age, Alice,” Waverly said wistfully.

“Who?” Wynonna asked as she also returned from the kitchen.

“Abby Tanner,” Waverly told her.

“Who?”

“Eli Tanner’s daughter,” Waverly clarified.

“That shithead?” Wynonna asked. “Why are we talking about him? Thought he died in jail a few years back.”

“Wynonna,” Nicole said with an exasperated sigh.

“What? What else do you call someone who almost shot you in the face?” Wynonna asked with a shrug.

“Someone almost shot you in the face, Mom?” Katie asked, suddenly interested in the conversation.

“No,” Nicole said with a glare at Wynonna, “I did not almost get shot in the face.”

“He totally almost shot her in the face,” Wynonna said with a wink at Katie as she sat back down at the table. Emily snorted in amusement and tried to pass it off as a cough.

“Well, now I think you have to tell us what happened,” Alice said with glee.

Nicole sighed. “It wasn’t a big deal. Eli Tanner took his wife and kids hostage after his wife decided to leave him finally. I went in and was thankfully able to talk him down.”

“After he almost shot you in the face,” Wynonna added. Nicole rolled her eyes at her sister in law.

“I remember that day,” Waverly said as she placed her hand over her wife’s, “I was so mad at you when I found out. And then you walked into that station with those kids, and I couldn’t be mad.” She smiled and then turned to Curt, “I was pregnant with you that day, and I didn’t even know it yet.”

Nicole shook her head again. “I’ll never forget that little girl. There she was sitting on the couch with all this madness happening around her, and she calmly told me that her baby brother was scared, but they were both okay. She was a brave kid.”

Alice couldn’t put her finger on precisely what that made her feel, but it definitely made her feel something. Impressed maybe, with the green-eyed stranger, who wasn’t a stranger at all, she supposed. She could feel the dopey grin return.

After dinner was over, Alice snuck outside to get some air. Her mother had had the same idea because she found Wynonna sitting on the porch steps as well. Alice sat down next to her.

“Needed some air?” Alice asked.

Wynonna nodded. “Get’s a little stuffy with all of us in there, plus one extra at the moment.”

“Emily seems nice, doesn’t she? I mean, she’s awful quiet and a bit shy, but nice.”

“Sure, she seems nice,” Wynonna mused, “She also seems pregnant.”

“Shit,” Alice said, “You think?” She had had a funny feeling about the woman since she had met her, but she was hoping she was just being overprotective of Curt.

“Pretty sure,” Wynonna said with a shrug, “I caught her puking in Shorty’s bathroom.”

“You think Curt knows?”

“He looks at her like he wants to wrap her in bubble wrap and keep her safe. He knows.”

Alice shook her head. “He’s too smart to get a girl pregnant.”

Wynonna turned and stared at her daughter. “Things break, things fail, shit happens. You don’t have to be stupid to get pregnant.”

Alice swallowed. It was no great secret that her conception had not been planned. Hell, she had been the flower girl at her parents' wedding. That certainly said quite a bit about their relationship, but she also didn’t really love the reminder that her existence was an accident.

“He’s just so young,” Alice said. “He can’t be ready to have a kid.”

Wynonna shrugged again. “I don’t know if you’re ever really ready. Curt is smart; they’ll work things out.”

“You don’t think Aunt Waverly and Aunt Nicole know, though, right?”

“No, they definitely do not. Though I can’t wait to see Nicole blow a gasket,” Wynonna said jokingly. “Don’t you dare tell them. That’s for Curt and Emily to tell them,” she added more seriously.

“I wouldn’t.”

Alice yawned again. It had been a long day. And the information about her cousin was just the icing on an exhausting cake. Alice wiped her hands on the knees of her jeans and stood up.

“I think I’m going to head to bed,” She said as she turned towards her mother.

“Okay, Grandma,” Wynonna said sarcastically, “It’s only like quarter to ten.”

“I got the early shift tomorrow, and I haven’t been sleeping well,” she explained.

“You okay, Kiddo?”

“Just strange dreams,” Alice said with a shrug.

“What kind of strange dreams?”

“Dreams about a gun…kind of like the one you used to have. Where is that gun anyway?” Alice asked.

“It’s safe,” her mother replied in a tone that invited no further questioning.

“Anyway, I guess I’ll go to bed. Good night Mama,” Alice leaned down and kissed her mother on the top of the head. She took a couple of steps down off the porch and started towards the barn. Her father had renovated the barn years ago into an apartment, and Alice had moved out of the main house when she became a cop.

“Good night, Alice,” Wynonna replied but sounded distracted.

***

Emily snuggled closer to Curt in the bed. He softly stroked her hair. Curt always managed to make her feel safe and calm. Even with all the craziness of the day of meeting all his relatives, she felt she was in a little oasis of peace with him.

“You feeling okay?” he asked.

“Yeah,” Emily replied, “Eating helps with the nausea.”

“Good,” he said as he placed a kiss to the top of her head.

“Your moms are really nice. And despite you making them sound crazy, your Aunt and Uncle are really sweet,” Emily told him.

Curt laughed. “Mama and Mom are great. I’m not sure anyone would describe Aunt Wynonna and Uncle Doc as sweet, though. But they all liked you, I can tell. So did Alice and Katie.”

Emily wasn’t so sure about that. She knew she hadn’t given the best first impression in the world. She was also pretty sure Wynonna knew she was pregnant. But the older woman hadn’t said anything, which made her pretty cool in Emily’s book.

“I still want to wait a few days to tell them,” Emily said. She hoped that they could get to know her a little better before they found out about her being pregnant and jumped to all the wrong conclusions about her trying to trap their son.

She had been terrified when the pregnancy test came back positive. It had been Curt that convinced her they could actually be a family if that was what she wanted. And it was what she desperately wanted; she just still wasn’t sure it was the best time. But Curt seemed so convinced that they could make everything work.

“We’ll wait as long as you want to,” Curt replied


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Abby gets to talk to Nicole and Waverly about that day all those years ago. Alice and Abby also share a moment.

He crawled up the bank of the stream. His fingers dug into the mud, and he heaved himself up. He lost his footing and slid half-way back down towards the dark water. He cursed and began the climb again.

It seemed like he had been walking for hours. He had followed the directions he had found in the old journal, but he seemed no closer to the place he sought. He finally reached the top of the muddy bank. He was cold, wet, and tired. He wandered farther into the forest. 

He dropped to his knees in a small clearing nearby a rock wall covered in vegetation. He lost all hope of finding what he was looking for. He had been an idiot. It wasn’t the first time, but if he couldn’t find his way back, it might be his last.

All he wanted was what was rightfully his. He let out a scream of frustration and hung his head. When he looked back up, he noticed something he hadn’t before, markings on the stone. He stood and ran his muddy fingers over the markings. He ran his hands all over the rock until he realized the vegetation hid an opening. He crawled on his hands and knees until the ceiling to the cave opened up. He stood and pulled a flashlight out of his pocket. Nothing happened when he flicked the switch. He cursed again and shook the flashlight.

“Who dares invade my sanctuary?” A voice boomed.

He jumped and spun around. A shadowy figure seemed to appear out of the wall of the cave and walked towards him. It was a woman. Long limp hair hid her face, and she was clothed in little more than rags.

“What son of man comes here?” The voice repeated.

“I’m…I’m…Eli Tanner,” he said meekly, and then straighten his shoulders and tried to sound more commanding, “You have served my family before, now I ask you serve me.”

“What is it you seek, son of Tanner?” The figure asked.

“What’s mine. My family, my legacy.”

“The dead I cannot return,” The woman said dismissively.

“My home, my sister, you can give me those things?” he asked hesitantly.

“Yes,” she hissed, “But a price must be paid.”

“W-What do you want?”

“The Earp Heir and that forsaken gun.”

***  
“Sherriff, there’s an Abby Tanner here to see you,” Dan said as he stuck his head into Nicole’s office.

“Can you bring her back, Dan?” Nicole said as she looked up.

“Sure thing,” he said as he disappeared. He reappeared a moment later with a young redheaded woman.

Nicole stood up and came around from behind her desk. She smiled at the younger woman and said, “Abby, it’s so good to see you.” It was true. Nicole had thought about those kids several times over the years, wondering how they were doing. Deb Tanner had taken her kids and moved permanently from Purgatory right after her husband was convicted on a whole host of charges. Nicole didn’t blame her one bit, but she had always worried after those kids.

“It’s good to see you too, Sherriff,” Abby said.

“You can call me Nicole,” Nicole said and then to Dan, “Thanks, Dan I think we’re good.” He nodded and pulled the door closed behind him. “Do you want to sit?” Nicole asked as she motioned to the couch.

“Sure,” Abby said as she took a seat. Nicole sat down next to her.

“How have you been?” Nicole asked.

“Good, I’m good…”Abby hesitated and then looked down and let out a little laugh and shook her head, “I had this whole thing planned out to say to you, and now I can’t remember a word of it. I mostly just want to say thank you,” she said as she looked back up at Nicole.

“You don’t have to thank me,” Nicole replied, “I was just doing my job.”

“No, you did much more than that. I know you didn’t have to put yourself between a gun and my family, but you did. And then after…” Abby’s voice trailed off as tears formed in the corners of her eyes. “After you were very kind, you and your wife both. I remember you holding my hand and you smiling at me and telling me everything was going to be okay. You made the scariest day of my life a little less scary.”

Nicole swallowed and blinked back tears herself. “I’m just glad I was there.”

“You always made things less scary. I remember you coming out to the house a bunch of times. After you were there, things would be better for a bit,” Abby continued.

Nicole had been called to the Tanner house at least a dozen times over the years before that fateful day. Eli Tanner was a drunk and a mean one at that. Nicole had felt guilt for a long time that she hadn’t convinced Deb to leave sooner, but knowing that her visits at least made the house more tolerable for short periods was something.

“I wish I could have done more,” Nicole said.

Abby shook her head. “You did all you could. Mama left when she was finally ready to.”

“How is your mom?”

Abby looked down and said, “She passed away last year.”

“I’m so sorry, Abby. She was a nice woman.” Nicole said as she put her hand on the younger woman’s shoulder.

Abby looked back up and nodded. “Yeah, she was, but she didn’t always take care of herself. That’s part of the reason I’m back in Purgatory; she left me the house.”

“I knew it was being rented out. She called me once and asked me to check on a tenant she couldn’t get a hold of, but that has to be going back at least fifteen years. I was always honestly surprised she didn’t sell it.”

Abby shrugged. “She got the house in the divorce, but she always said it was Tanner land, and we should decide what to do with it someday.”

“Did EJ come back to Purgatory too?” Nicole asked. She remembered the little boy who hadn’t spoken a word throughout the incident but had watched everything with big dark eyes.

“Mama always said EJ had too much of Daddy in him,” she paused as if considering what to say, “He’s not the most responsible person, so Mama left the house to me alone. To be honest, I haven’t spoken to him since the funeral. I’m not sure where he is; he wasn’t happy about the house being left to me.”

“I’m sorry to hear that, too,” Nicole said kindly.

Abby shrugged again, “I guess you can’t choose your family.”

“You’d be surprised,” Nicole said with a smile.

“Anyway, I’m sure you have things to do, and I’ve taken up too much of your time,” Abby said, trying to make her voice lighter. She quickly wiped away the tears that had escaped.

“Not at all. I’m so glad you came.”

There was a quick knock on the door before it swung open, and Alice poked her head in. “Hey, Sherriff…” the sentence died on her lips when she saw Abby. A smile spread across her face. “Oh, Hi,” she said, almost shyly. Nicole hadn’t seen Alice be shy since she was a five-year-old girl hiding behind Gus’s leg.

“Hi,” Abby said, returning the smile. They held each other’s gaze for a moment.

“Did you need something, Alice?” Nicole asked as she raised an eyebrow.

Alice finally looked away from Abby. “Oh no, it can wait. I didn’t mean to interrupt.”

“You didn’t. I was just going to go,” Abby said as she stood. “I should get back to work. I took a long lunch.” She then turned to Nicole. “Can I give you a hug?” she asked.

“You better,” Nicole said with a smile as she stood and embraced the younger woman. “You don’t be a stranger, okay?” She told her as they separated.

“That’s the other reason I came back to Purgatory. I’m a social worker, and I took a job with the county. I’ll be in schools mostly starting in the fall, but I imagine we’ll all run into each other.” Her eyes flicked from Nicole to Alice.

“I’m glad to hear it,” Nicole said.

“Me too,” Alice added.

Nicole tried to keep the knowing smile from her lips. It was painfully evident that her niece was smitten with Abby. “Hey, Alice, why don’t you walk Abby to her car?”

“You don’t need to do that,” Abby said, “I’m sure you have things to do.”

“Not at the moment,” Alice replied.

***

“Do you want a cup of coffee for the road?” Alice asked as she led Abby away from Nicole’s office.

“I mean you did really sell it yesterday, as being ‘crappy and lukewarm’ so it’s hard to resist, but I’ll pass,” Abby said playfully.

Alice laughed and said, “Fair enough.” She guided Abby through the station and held the door for her as they exited into the parking lot. “Did you get whatever you needed from talking to Aunt Nicole?” she asked as they made their way towards her car.

“I did,” she said with a nod. “I guess she probably told you what happened, huh?”

Alice nodded. She wasn’t sure how Abby would feel about her knowing about the hostage situation. She seemed so reluctant to talk about it the day before. “I think I got the cliff-notes version, but yeah.”

“I was nervous to see her. I had made the Sherriff out in my memory to be this hero that saved me and then was super kind. I was kind of worried she wouldn’t live up to it, but she may be nicer than I remembered…if that’s even possible.”

“Yeah, Aunt Nicole is pretty awesome,” Alice said with a grin and then added more seriously, “She said you were super brave. That’s really impressive. I don’t think I could have been that calm or that brave when I was six.”

“I don’t remember being brave; I remember being scared. I’m sure you would have been braver, I remember you being fearless as a kid,” Abby said with a shrug.

“Being fearless isn’t the same thing as being brave. It’s just being too dumb or naïve to know to be scared, and that probably does describe me as a kid. But real bravery is being scared and doing what you need to do anyway. That’s a hell of a lot more impressive. It sounds like you were pretty fucking impressive.” Alice said firmly. Abby looked down for a moment and then back up at Alice. Alice couldn’t read the expression on her face for a moment. Pain seemed to swirl behind those green eyes. There was something else there too, but Alice didn’t know what it was. “Did I say something wrong?” She asked hesitantly.

“No,” Abby said although her voice seemed to catch. She cleared her throat and said, “No, you didn’t say anything wrong at all.”

“I didn’t mean to upset you,” Alice said gently. She reached out to put her hand on Abby’s shoulder and then wasn’t sure if it was appropriate, so her hand hung in the air for a moment before she allowed it to drop limply to her side. She felt like a moron.

Abby laughed softly. “You didn’t. I was already a little emotional, to be honest. And you’re lovely, Alice Earp.” She glanced down at her watch. “I really do have to get back to work. I am glad we ran into each other.”

“Hopefully, we can run into each other again,” Alice said with an optimistic smile.

“Hopefully,” Abby replied.  
***

Alice poured herself a cup of coffee from the break room when she came back in from walking Abby to her car. She could tell the dopey grin was back on her face, but she didn’t really care.

Aunt Nicole walked into the room. “Abby get to her car, okay?”

“Yeah, we made it the whole fifty feet from the door to her car without incident,” Alice replied sarcastically.

Nicole ignored the comment and said, “Abby grew up into a beautiful woman.” She tried to sound nonchalant but failed.

Alice frowned at her aunt and then said mockingly, “Aunt Nicole, I’m going to tell Aunt Waverly you’ve been looking at other women.” Nicole rolled her eyes at her niece. Alice paused and then added more seriously, “I don’t need a wingman,” as she took a sip of her coffee.

“That’s not what I was trying to do,” Nicole said.

“Really? Because that’s sure what it seemed like.”

“Alice, it’s just that there is more to life than this job, and sometimes I worry that you forget that,” Nicole said gently. “You need a life. It makes you a better cop, in the long run, having people who love you, who you love,” she continued.

It wasn’t a wild secret that Alice spent a lot of her time at the station. She picked up more overtime than anyone else. It also wasn’t a huge secret that a big part of that was because she didn’t have a hell of a lot else going on in her life. Purgatory might have a Pride parade. Aunt Waverly was the Grand Marshall for about twenty years running. But that didn’t mean it was easy to meet other women. A small town with limited dating options, especially for a gay woman, was an understatement.

Alice would sometimes drive into the city on her days off to go to a bar. Sometimes she would even meet a woman and wind up back at her place. Alice was far from celibate, but it had been a long time since she had a real relationship. She had convinced herself that she was completely happy without one. Or at least she thought she had before Abby Tanner walked into the station.

“I have people I love, I have people who love me,” Alice said defensively.

“You do,” Nicole agreed, “But it can never hurt to have one more. I just want you to be happy.”

“I am happy,” Alice said as she stared at her coffee intently.

“Are you?”

“Most days,” Alice said, looking back up at her aunt, “Isn’t that all anyone can ask for?” 

It wasn’t a lie; Alice loved her family. She loved her job. And the dating options might be limited, but she loved Purgatory. It was her home. She couldn’t ever really remember wanting to live anywhere else. Even during college, which she had thoroughly enjoyed, she looked forward to coming home. Most days, she was quite content…most days.

Nicole nodded. “I guess so.”

Alice rubbed the back of her neck and said, “And even if I did like Abby, I don’t need a wingman.”

“Oh, Sweetie, if that was you flirting, you most definitely need a wingman,” Nicole said jokingly.

“Ha-ha,” Alice said dryly.

“You’re my favorite niece, you know?” Nicole said with a smile.

“I’m your only niece,” Alice replied, matching Nicole’s smile. It was the joke they had shared for as long as Alice remembered.

“You’re still my favorite.”

“You’re my favorite too, Aunt Nicole.”

***

Waverly came out of her office when she heard the bell tinkle on the door to the historical society. A young woman was studying some of the pictures on the wall. She turned as Waverly approached.

“Mrs. Haught?” She asked, surprised.

“It’s technically still Earp, actually. But please call me Waverly,” Waverly said with a smile, “Abby?” There couldn’t be too many tall redheads with green eyes that Waverly didn’t know in Purgatory, so she took a guess. When the young woman looked even more surprised, Waverly said, “Both Nicole and Alice have talked about you.”

“Alice mentioned me?” She asked.

Waverly suppressed a chuckle. Nicole has shared her suspicion that Alice had a bit of a crush on Abby, and it seemed the feeling might be mutual.

“She did,” Waverly confirmed. 

Abby seemed pleased by that confirmation, then looked around the room, “I don’t think I knew you ran the historical society.”

“It would have just opened when you were a kid,” Waverly explained. “What brings you here?”

“Well,” Abby said, looking a bit sheepish, “I don’t know much about the Tanners. For obvious reasons, my mom didn’t talk about them much. I was kind of hoping I could learn more.”

“Sure,” Waverly said, “Do you want a cup of tea? I can pull all the information I can find, and we can have a cup and look at it together.”

“Oh, I don’t want to take up too much of your time,” Abby said.

Waverly motioned around the historical society that was empty except the two women. “Because I’m so busy at the moment?”

***

Abby smiled politely at Waverly as she set the cup of tea down in front of her. Abby wasn’t a huge tea drinker. She liked it in theory, but she could rarely get it strong enough so that it didn’t taste to her more like hot water that someone had simply yelled the word tea near loudly.

“Do you want milk or sugar?” Waverly asked.

“No, thank you,” Abby said as she took a sip. It wasn’t nearly strong enough.

“I have some more if we get through all these,” Waverly said as she motioned to the several journals and ledgers she had spread out on the desk in front of them. Abby studied the woman. It seemed nearly impossible, but Waverly looked almost exactly the same as she did that day all those years ago. Maybe there were a few more lines around her eyes when she smiled, but that was about it. To be fair, the Sherriff hadn’t changed much either, but Waverly seemed almost ageless.

“Oh, I’m sure these have more than enough information in them,” Abby said. Honestly, she was a little daunted at the amount of information.

“Well, I can tell you offhand that the Tanners were one of Purgatory’s first families. Elias Tanner was well, a tanner, ironically enough,” Waverly explained as if she could sense Abby’s feeling of being overwhelmed. “Stories say he had an affair with a witch.”

“Sounds about right for my family,” Abby said with a laugh.

“I think we all have our share of bad apples on our family trees,” Waverly said gently.

“I think we got a whole bushel of them,” Abby said and then paused, “I’m glad I ran into you, Waverly. I wanted to thank you, too, for that day. You were very kind to me. I remember you drawing with me and telling me stories to take my mind off what happened until our aunt came.”

“You don’t have to thank me, sweetie.”

Abby shook her head. “Everyone keeps telling me that I don’t need to thank them, but I do.” She paused and licked her lips and then continued. “I get that for you; it was just a day. Maybe it wasn’t a great day, but it was just a day. For me, it was the day my entire world changed. And it could have changed so much worse if not for you and the Sherriff. So, I have to thank you, I do.”

Waverly looked very serious for a moment and then reached out and covered the other woman’s hand with her own and squeezed it. “I had one of those days, too, when I was a kid. And I don’t think Nicole would mind me telling you that she had one of those days as well.”

“So, you get it?” Abby asked.

Waverly nodded. “I get it. We get it. I’m just glad that we were there.”

“Me too.”

The conversation turned to lighter topics. Abby, in many ways, felt like a weight had been lifted from her. Her mother never wanted to talk about her father, about what happened that day. Having people that let her express how scared she had been made her feel lighter.

“Do you have any plans for the weekend?’ Waverly asked as she cleaned up the last of the journals off the table.

“No, to be honest, I don’t really know anyone in town,” Abby replied. “We didn’t have much family here and I don’t remember anyone else that well.” It was true, the only people she really “knew” were Nicole, Waverly, and maybe Alice. Abby tried to suppress the smile that came with thinking about the dark-haired deputy.

“Alice’s birthday is the day after tomorrow; we’re having a party at Shorty’s. You should come,” Waverly said with a smile.

“Oh, I wouldn’t want to intrude on a family thing,” she said with a wave of her hand.

“I’m pretty sure half the town is going to be there, so you’d hardly be intruding.” Waverly said and then added with another rather knowing smile, “I think Alice would like it if you came.”

“Well, if you’re sure I wouldn’t be intruding,” Abby said carefully. The idea that Alice would want Abby there made Abby feel like she was back in high school, rather than a woman who was closer to thirty than she was to twenty. It made her feel giddy and nervous in not an altogether unpleasant way.

She couldn’t lie; there was something deeply attractive about the blue-eyed cop. Maybe it was those piercing blue eyes or that charming dimpled smile. Perhaps it was the slightly goofy sense of humor. It was probably all those things, but there was something else. Alice Earp, at her core, seemed like a deeply kind person, the kind of person who wanted to help people. Abby wished she had been able to articulate to her how much Alice’s speech about bravery had meant to Abby, but she was afraid that if she spoke more, she’d start bawling, and that wouldn’t have been remotely attractive.

Abby also had no idea if Alice was even into women. So maybe Alice was just friendly and wanted to connect with an old school friend. It seemed unlikely, but anything was possible. And Abby had no idea how to get that information out of Alice’s aunt without seeming super creepy.

“I’m sure. It starts at eight, and it’s supposed to be a surprise, so if you see Alice, please don’t say anything.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you everyone for reading. I know this isn't the most exciting chapter, and I had thought to combine this with the next (which will be Alice's birthday party), but after the exceptionally long first chapter, I decided to split this one. I will try to get the next up as soon as possible.
> 
> I also apologize to anyone who likes tea.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alice Michelle Earp turns twenty-seven. And she and Abby get closer at her birthday party.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to everyone who has taken the time to read and comment. It really does mean a lot and really is encouragement to continue to write.
> 
> I'm sorry this chapter is a bit on the long side again, but I didn't really want to split the birthday party up into two chapters.
> 
> I'm also happy that people seem to be enjoying Alice and the original characters. One of the most interesting parts of this particular story is thinking about how being essentially raised by Wynonna, Doc, Waverly, and Nicole would shape Alice and also Curt. Also for Alice, I thought a lot about who Wynonna might be if she hadn't had so much trauma in her childhood.
> 
> Anyway, I hope everyone enjoys this chapter and continues to enjoy this piece as a whole.

Curt threw his arm around Alice’s shoulders as they walked down the street.

“It’s your birthday, why do you look so damn dour?” He asked.

Alice had never really been one to care much about aging. It didn’t really bother her that she was now firmly on the wrong side of twenty-five, but there was something about her twenty-seventh birthday that made her feel deeply uncomfortable in ways she couldn’t fully express. It suddenly felt like she was standing on the edge of a cliff, and she had no idea what would happen when she fell. But she was sure she was going to fall. Whether she liked it or not. The strange dreams about that stupid old gun certainly were not helping her mood either.

“If it’s my birthday, why am I out with your dumb ass instead of doing what I want?” She countered.

“Because you are not allowed to spend your birthday hiding in your apartment eating junk food,” Curt said. 

That was precisely what Alice wanted to do. Maybe if she pretended that it wasn’t her birthday, she wouldn’t fall over that cliff.

“Besides, we haven’t sat and had a drink together in a year,” Curt continued.

“Whose fault is that?” Alice asked as they got closer to Shorty’s.

“Mine,” Curt said, “But let me rectify it and buy you a birthday drink.”

Alice sighed. “Okay, one drink.” She held up one finger to emphasize her point.

“Sure, one drink,” He agreed as he pulled the door to Shorty’s open and motioned for her to go first. “I believe age goes before beauty,” He said jokingly. 

Alice’s response was to give him the finger before stepping inside.

The bar was dead. Purgatory was a small town, and the only thing to do on a Saturday night was drink, so it seemed bizarre that there didn’t seem to be a soul in the place. Not even her father was at his familiar spot behind the bar.

“What the hell…” Alice started to say, but she was suddenly caught off guard by what seemed like at least two dozen people jumping out and yelling, “SURPRISE!”

“Holy shit,” Alice mumbled as she jumped back, pressing her hand to her chest. She then turned to her cousin, who was standing slightly behind her in the doorway. “You asshole,” she said as her heart rate slowly returned to normal.

“Happy birthday, Allie,” Curt said as he leaned down and pressed a kiss to her cheek. “You surprised?”

“I don’t know,” Alice said sarcastically, “You’re going to have to check with the coroner when he does the autopsy because I’m pretty sure my soul left my body.”

“Happy birthday, Sweetie,” Her Aunt Waverly cried as she came up the stairs and hugged Alice.

“I suppose I should blame you for planning all this, Aunt Waves,” Alice said, not unkindly as she hugged her Aunt.

“Of course,” Waverly said as she released her but slid an arm around her shoulders and started guiding Alice down the steps. “We couldn’t ignore your twenty-seventh birthday.”

“Just for the record, twenty-seven is a weird birthday to make a big deal of,” Alice said.

“Twenty-seven is the age Wyatt Earp became a lawman,” Her father said as they reached the bottom of the steps. “And he would be proud of you,” he continued as he hugged Alice tightly. “Happy birthday, Darling.”

Alice had long ago accepted that her father was a bit eccentric and largely ignored him when he talked about Wyatt Earp like he knew him. Alice suspected that her father would have loved nothing more than to be with his ancestor, the original Doc Holliday, at the OK Corral. He was a guy that was born in the wrong century, and Alice accepted his quirks.

“Thanks, Daddy,” Alice said as they separated. Her mother was standing next to her father with a strange look on her face. “You okay, Mama?”

“Yeah,” Wynonna said as she reached up and cupped her daughter’s face, “I just wasn’t sure I’d ever get to see this.”

“See what?” Alice asked.

“Nothing, never mind,” she said with a shake of her head that seemed to break whatever spell she had been under. “Come here, mini-me,” she said lightly as she pulled her daughter in for a hug.

“That joke would be funnier if I weren’t an inch taller than you, Mama,” Alice said lightly as she returned the hug.

“Happy twenty-seventh birthday, Alice Michelle,” Wynonna said softly into Alice’s hair.

***

Abby was a bit late. It was mostly intentionally so; she wasn’t sure if she’d be entirely welcome for the surprise portion of the party. And it seemed awkward to stand around waiting with Alice’s friends and family who Abby largely didn’t know. She was also late a little bit because she had changed her outfit three times.

She reached the door to Shorty’s. A sign hung that said in neat script, “Closed for private party.” Underneath in slightly messier scrawl, it said, “Which means if you weren’t invited, Fuck Off!” She guessed Waverly wrote the first sentence, and she had no idea who might have written the second message.

Abby couldn’t lie; she found the second part of that message slightly intimidating, but she had been invited, after all. She took a deep breath before she pulled open the door and walked inside.

The bar was bustling with people. People were laughing and drinking. Tables had been pushed aside to leave a small area for dancing. For a moment, Abby didn’t see a single person she knew, and she was half tempted to turn and slip back out the door. Then she saw Alice. She looked incredibly good. Her hair was down and hung in soft waves, just past her shoulders. She was wearing a blue plaid shirt open over a dark tank, with the sleeves rolled up to mid-forearm, and a pair of jeans.

She was dancing. She was dancing with a tall ginger-haired guy. He leaned in close and whispered something in her ear, and she threw her head back and laughed. That sealed it. Abby turned and started to reach for the door handle when she heard someone call out her name.

“Abby,” Waverly called, “I’m so glad you made it.” She said as she walked up the steps to Abby and gave her a quick hug.

“I wasn’t sure if I should bring anything,” Abby said hesitantly.

“Just yourself is more than enough,” Waverly said with a grin. She put her hand on Abby’s back and gently guided her down towards the bar. She turned her attention to the dance floor and called out, “Alice, look who’s here?”

Abby wanted to protest not to bother Alice as it looked like she was having a good time, but it was too late. Alice stopped and turned towards her Aunt and, by extension Abby. A smile spread across her face, and she turned back to the man she had been dancing with. She motioned for him to give her a minute. He seemed to pout in response, and she rolled her eyes, and more emphatically made the gesture again. She then quickly made her way over to Abby and Waverly.

“Abby’s here,” Waverly said as Alice approached.

“I can see that,” Alice said, she still had a smile.

“I’m going to go check on the snacks. You guys have fun,” Waverly said, and then she disappeared back into the crowd of people.

“Hi,” Alice said to Abby.

“Hi,” Abby replied and then nervously looked around the room, “Your Aunt invited me. I hope that’s okay?”

Alice leaned against the bar. “To be honest, I wasn’t thrilled with the whole surprise party, but you being here is a nice surprise.”

Abby smiled back. She started to say something when the guy Alice had been dancing with came over and threw his arm over Alice’s shoulder.

“Hey, Allie, I lose my dance partner?” He slurred his words slightly at the end.

“Yeah, Curt, you did,” Alice replied.

“Oh, come on, Allie, it’s your birthday. You’re supposed to be having fun,” he whined.

“I am having fun, now go away,” Alice said as she shot him a glare that he either chose to ignore or did not pick up on.

“Come on, dance with me,” he whined again.

“I don’t think she wants to dance with you,” Abby said curtly. “Why don’t you leave her alone?” Abby had little patience for men who couldn’t take no for an answer, to begin with, and the fact that this guy was bothering Alice annoyed her to no end.

Both Alice and the guy she had addressed as Curt looked at Abby. A slight smile touched Alice’s lips. The guy just looked confused. “Oh, sorry, I’m rude,” He said as he extended the hand that was not wrapped around Alice, “I’m Curt.”

“Abby,” Abby replied and grudgingly took his hand and shook it.

“Oh, you’re the one everybody was talking about,” he exclaimed. Alice turned and shot daggers from her eyes at him. “Shit, I said that out loud,” he mumbled.

“People are talking about me?” Abby asked.

“Nope,” Curt said. “Forget I said that.”

“Curtis Xavier Haught, go bother someone else,” Alice hissed at him through her teeth. She shrugged his arm off and playfully elbowed him in the ribs.

“Sorry, Al,” He replied as he took a few steps back and then turned his attention back to Abby. “Nice to meet you.” He glanced back to Alice and mouthed what looked like, “She’s hot.” 

Alice rolled her eyes at him again. He smiled at her before he turned and walked toward a pretty blonde woman sitting with a man in a cowboy hat.

“Sorry about Curt,” Alice said with a sigh, “He’s had like a drink and a half, and because he’s a huge lightweight, that means he’s half in the bag.”

“It’s fine,” Abby said. She glanced down and tried to sound casual. “So, he’s the Sherriff’s son?” Alice had called him by the last name Haught, and he seemed to be about the right age to be Nicole and Waverly’s son.

“Yep.”

“So, he’s your…” Abby let her voice trail off.

Alice frowned at her. “My cousin. Why?”

“I was just wondering,” Abby said.

Alice narrowed her eyes further before she suddenly exclaimed, “Ew! You thought,” She motioned between herself and the direction Curt had wandered off to, “You thought…Ew!”

“Sorry,” Abby said sheepishly, “It’s just you were dancing with him.”

“Ew!” Alice repeated and then made a big show of making fake gagging noises. “We grew up practically brother and sister,” she said and then added a few more gagging noises for good measure.

Abby laughed and held up her hands. “Okay, okay, I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to imply anything.”

Alice stopped her show but turned and pointed at Abby. “For that,” she said with a glint in her eye, “You owe me a drink.”

Abby raised an eyebrow. Everyone in the place seemed to be helping themselves to drinks from the bar. “I was kind of under the impression, it was an open bar,” Abby said.

Alice grinned and turned and put her hands on the bar. She lifted herself up so she could reach behind the bar. She first grabbed two glasses and then a bottle of amber liquid.

“It is,” she said as her feet touched the floor again. She held the bottle towards Abby as if to ask if it was okay. It was whiskey. Abby nodded in agreement. She wasn’t a huge drinker, but when she did drink, it was usually some form of whiskey. “So, at least I’m a cheap date,” Alice added with a wink.

She poured the whiskey into the glasses and handed one to Abby. They clinked glasses, and Alice said, “Cheers.”

“Cheers,” Abby replied, “And happy birthday.”

***

Alice sipped the whiskey from her glass and smiled again at Abby. Abby being there was undoubtedly the best surprise of the evening so far. She couldn’t even be mad at her aunts for meddling, which she was sure they had been.

Curt was right; Abby looked hot. She had pulled the top of her hair back away from her face, while the bottom was down. It just brushed the tops of her shoulders. She wore a dark blouse out of some silky material with a subtle geometric pattern. She also wore a pair of dark grey dress pants that showed off her…assets very well. They stood close enough to each other at the bar that Alice could smell her perfume. It was something light and tastefully floral.

They chatted for a few minutes about the party and various other things. Alice finished her drink and poured herself another one. Perhaps it was the whiskey that was making her brave, but liquid courage was better than no courage at all.

“For the record, even if Curt wasn’t practically my brother,” Alice mused, trying to sound nonchalant, “he’s not my type.”

“Not into redheads?” Abby asked with a smirk.

“No,” Alice said, “I like redheads. I just don’t like them as tall as Stretch over there. And I’ve always had a thing for green eyes.” She drummed her fingers on the bar and took another sip of her whiskey. “How about you?”

“Am I into redheads?” Abby asked playfully, “No, not really.” She paused and stared right at Alice. “I prefer brunettes with blue eyes.”

Alice swallowed hard and then said, trying to keep her voice light, “Well, you’re in luck. There are several people here tonight that match that description. Though I will warn you, two of them are married to each other.”

“That’s okay, there’s really only one I have my eye on,” Abby said as she continued to look straight at Alice. She gently placed her hand on Alice’s bare forearm.

Alice smiled shyly back and nodded. “Good to know.”

“Happy birthday, Alice!” A voice cried from behind them. They both turned, and Alice saw her Aunt Mercedes coming straight for them.

“Thanks, Aunt Mercedes,” she said as the older woman hugged her. Mercedes was fashionably late as usual.

They separated, and Mercedes playfully slapped her shoulder. “Alice, we talked about this. Don’t call me ‘Aunt’ in front of other people,” she made a show of fixing her skintight dress, “It’ll give people the wrong impression about my age.”

Alice sighed and rolled her eyes. “Sorry about that, Mercedes,” she paused and turned towards Abby, “This is Mercedes, who is totally not old enough to be my Aunt. Mercedes, this is Abby.”

“Nice to meet you,” Mercedes said as she shook Abby’s hand.

Abby was trying but not really successfully stifling a laugh. “Nice to meet you too.”

“Well, I’m going to do a lap and grab a drink. You girls have fun,” Mercedes said.

“You have another aunt?” Abby asked after she disappeared.

“She and my mom went to high school together; I call her Aunt. There’s a lot of people I call Aunt and Uncle,” Alice replied with a chuckle.

***

Abby and Alice continued to chat for a while. Alice told funny stories about being a cop and her family. She had several about Curt. Alice told the few amusing anecdotes about being a social worker. Unfortunately, most of her stories were too depressing to be party stories, and she absolutely didn’t want to talk about her family.

“Give me one second,” Alice said suddenly. Abby followed her line of sight and saw that Mercedes had cornered the deputy Abby had met the other day, and she was obviously coming on to him. “I’ve got to go save Dan.”

“Sure,” Abby said.

“I’ll be right back,” Alice assured her as she rushed off in the direction of her Aunt and co-worker.

Abby glanced around the room. She was still impressed at the number of people at the party. It sure seemed like a lot of people were happy to celebrate Alice’s birthday. That certainly said something about the woman herself, although Abby thought with a wry smile, the open bar might have something to do with it.

She noticed Curt was standing with the blonde she had seen him with earlier. They were obviously a couple. He stood behind her with one arm wrapped around her waist as she leaned back against him. They both swayed to the music together. She watched as he leaned down and pressed a kiss to the top of her head.

Abby felt bad about the way she had snapped at him. She assumed he was being an asshole guy who couldn’t take no for an answer, when the truth was, he was just playing annoying little brother. It was also apparent that he and Alice were close, and Abby didn’t want any resentment to linger there.

She walked over to the couple and said, “Hi, there.”

“Hey, Abby,” Curt responded. “This is my girlfriend, Emily,” he said as he motioned to the blonde woman, “Emily, this is Abby Tanner.”

“Nice to meet you,” Emily said.

“Thanks, you too…” Abby let her voice trail off for a second before she said to Curt, “Sorry about before.”

“There’s no reason to apologize. I’m pretty sure I was the one being the asshole.” He said with a frown.

“But I was a bit short with you. It’s just that I thought…” she let her voice trail off again.

“I know what you thought,” he replied. “And you thought you were sticking up for Alice, so I can’t be mad. Honestly, I was glad. Alice is someone who will stick up for anyone that needs it, no questions asked. But because she’s sarcastic and likes to make everything into a joke, I think we all forget that she deserves to have someone stick up for her once in a while too. If you’re someone that can remember to do that, then I’m happy she knows you.”

Abby smiled back at him. “Thanks, I appreciate that.”

“Curt,” a voice moaned from behind Abby. She glanced over her shoulder. The voice was a teenage girl who appeared to be Waverly’s younger doppelganger, “Mama says you have to help Uncle Doc with the keg from the basement or he’ll throw his back out again.”

“I’ll be right back,” Curt said to Abby and Emily. He pressed a kiss to Emily’s cheek before he followed, what Abby guessed was his sister towards the back of Shorty’s.

“Curt seems nice,” Abby said to Emily after he had disappeared.

“He’s wonderful,” Emily said in a wistful tone that people who were in love used.

Abby smiled. “How long have you two been together?”

“Almost a year…But we were friends first. We met at this party freshman year. This guy kept following me around, trying to hit on me. Curt came over and started to flirt with him. The guy got angry and called Curt…well it doesn’t matter, something not nice. Curt’s whole demeanor changed, and he said, ‘How does it feel when someone doesn’t take no for an answer?’” Emily said, a smile spreading across her face as she finished the story, “The guy went away, and Curt asked me if I wanted to hang out with him and his friends. And I did, and I had the best time.”

“Why so long before you got together?”

Emily shrugged. “I was too nervous. And Curt said he never wanted to push me into anything I didn’t really want. So, I guess we sort of danced around each other until I admitted I had a crush on him one night.”

“That’s a really sweet story,” Abby said.

“Yeah,” Emily said wistfully again as she stared at the direction Curt had walked off, “I’d say he’s kind of my rock, but that’s not quite right. Rocks are hard, and they may be something that can support you, but they also ultimately hold you down. Curt’s more like a buoy. He pulls me up when I feel like my head is going to go under.” She shook her head and then said, “Jesus, I’m sorry. You probably didn’t want to know all that.”

“No, it’s fine,” Abby assured her, “It’s adorable.”

“I don’t know why I’m talking so much,” Emily said with a nervous laugh, “I’m not even drinking.”

“It’s okay,” Abby said as she put her hand on the younger woman’s shoulder.

“Thanks,” Emily said with a sigh. “It’s just I’m so nervous that Curt’s family won’t like me. There are so many of them, and he loves his family so much.”

“I’m sure they like you,” Abby replied.

“I just hope they continue to like me,” Emily said.

“There you are,” Alice’s voice came from behind Abby. Abby turned and smiled.

“I was just chatting with Emily,” Abby replied.

“Would you mind terribly if I stole Abby?” Alice asked Emily. Emily smiled and shook her head. “Do you want to dance?” Alice then asked Abby.

“I would,” Abby replied.

***

Alice led Abby a short distance to the makeshift dance floor. She held up her arms, and Abby frowned.

“What?” Alice asked, alarmed.

“Who says you get to lead?” Abby asked as a smirk touched her lips.

“Well, it is my birthday,” Alice replied with a shrug.

Abby stepped closer and placed one hand on Alice’s shoulder and took Alice’s raised hand in her own. “I suppose I’ll let you this time, then.” 

“Thanks,” Alice said softly as she placed her hand just above the small of Abby’s back. The song began, and they fell into step together. It wasn’t a particularly fast or slow song. And it wasn’t long before they were laughing together as they moved around the floor. Alice playfully spun Abby.

That song ended, and another slower one began. Alice hesitated a second, allowing Abby to bow out gracefully. Instead, she raised an eyebrow and said, “Do you want me to lead?”

“No,” Alice said softly. She pressed her hand against Abby’s back, bringing them closer together. “I got it.”

They traveled around the floor together like that for what seemed to Alice like both an eternity and a blink of an eye.

Abby turned her head and nodded towards Waverly and Nicole, who were dancing together a short distance away. 

“That’s nice,” she mused.

Alice smiled; it was nice. Waverly had encircled Nicole’s neck with her arms, while Nicole’s hand sat firmly on her wife’s hips. They both stared at each other like they were the only people in the room. Nicole leaned down and softly kissed Waverly.

“It does become less nice when you live with it, though,” Alice said jokingly, “They’ve been together for almost thirty years, and you still have to practically spray them with water like cats to get them off each other.” Abby laughed. “Honestly, my mom makes fun of them, but my parents aren’t much better. My house is full of horny old people.”

Most days, it was kind of nice to have firm examples of how true love really did exist. But other days, it was slightly depressing to be the only single person besides a fifteen-year-old girl in a house of couples. It had been easier when Curt was home and single, but now even he contributed to the general mushiness.

But right then, with Abby in her arms, Alice felt a lot more hopeful about love than she had in a long time.

Alice wasn’t sure how long they had been dancing when Abby said into her ear, “Do you mind if we grab a drink? It’s getting hot in here.”

Alice was reluctant to let the moment end, but she nodded and said, “Sure.” They walked over to the bar where they found Curt and Emily chatting with Alice’s parents.

“You ladies appear to be having a good time,” Her father said.

“We are,” Alice said as she poured herself and Abby a drink. She handed it to the redhead. “Abby, these are my parents,” she motioned to each in turn, “Doc and Wynonna.”

“A pleasure,” Doc drawled.

Wynonna made a rather indistinct noise and nodded. Alice could tell she was still in that super weird mood she seemed to be in at the beginning of the night.

“It’s a pleasure to meet you, Mr. and Mrs. Earp,” Abby replied with a smile.

Wynonna snorted. “Yeah, I bet it is. Right? Mr. Earp,” she said as she turned to her husband, her voice dripping with sarcasm.

“Wynonna,” he said, warning in his voice, “I have been called much worse things than Earp.”

“I’m sorry,” Abby said with a confused look between Alice and her parents. “Did I say something wrong?”

“No, my dear,” Doc replied, “Nothing of the sort.”

Alice took a large gulp of her whiskey. Knowing her mother, she was going to latch onto Abby calling Doc “Mr. Earp” and gnaw on it like a dog with a bone all night.

“Daddy’s last name is Holliday, is all,” Alice explained.

“I’m sorry, Mr. Holliday,” Abby said.

“No need,” Doc said, “And please call me, Doc.”

“Doc Holliday?” Abby asked with a raised eyebrow.

“Some problem with that?” Wynonna asked harshly.

“No,” Abby said, obviously taken aback.

“It’s a family nickname,” Alice said quickly, trying to defuse the situation. “Daddy’s a descendant of the Doc Holliday.”

“And the Earps are descendants of Wyatt Earp?” Abby asked. Alice nodded. “That’s pretty cool.”

“Less than you would think,” Wynonna muttered.

“Anyway, I think it’s super progressive of you that you all chose to keep your last names and even gave Alice her mom’s last name,” Abby said to Doc and Wynonna.

“Yeah, it was super progressive of me to get knocked up long before we were married. Hell, I’m not even sure we could have described ourselves as a couple at the time, more like fuck buddies,” Wynonna replied. 

Everyone looked uncomfortable for a moment, including Curt and Emily, who had merely been observing the exchange.

Doc started to say something, but Alice stepped forward and grabbed her mother by the arm and said, “Excuse us for a second.” Wynonna looked like she wanted to object, but Alice glared at her and dragged her towards the corner out of earshot of the rest of the group.

“What is your problem, Mama?” Alice hissed.

Wynonna shrugged and pretended to look confused. “What?”

“You’re being a bitch,” Alice snapped.

“I’m always a bitch, Kid. It’s kind of part of my brand,” Wynonna said with another shrug.

“No, you’re usually a fun, kind of charming, bitch. Tonight, you’re just a nasty bitch, for no damn reason. And you’re embarrassing me.”

“You ashamed of where you come from, Alice?” Wynonna asked.

“No, Mama,” Alice said with a shake of her head, “I just don’t think you need to lead with the story of my conception when you’re meeting a girl I like for the first time,” She paused and sighed, “Because I do like Abby.” She looked down at the floor and said softly, “I really wasn’t looking forward to this birthday, and especially this party. I was ready to have a shit time, but because of Abby, I am having a good time. Try not to fuck that up for me, Mama.”

Alice looked back up at her mother, whose face had softened. “Okay,” Wynonna said softly.

“Okay?” Alice asked, hopefully.

“I’ll be good. Scouts honor,” Wynonna said, holding up her middle finger. When Alice frowned, Wynonna pretended to look confused again. “Is that not the correct salute?”

“Mama,” Alice shook her head and laughed.

“Come here,” Wynonna said as she pulled her daughter close for a hug. “I’m sorry, okay?” She said softly.

“It’s okay, Mama,” Alice replied as she returned the hug. She had no idea what was going on with her mother that night, but she could tell something was bothering her. She also knew that her mother tended to lash out when she was angry or upset by something.

“Everything alright?” Doc asked when Alice and Wynonna returned to the group.

“Peachy,” Wynonna replied.

“We’re good,” Alice agreed and then turned and smiled at Abby, who returned her smile.

They continued to chat for a little while. Alice’s mother kept her promise to be good. But of course, her mother’s version of being good was simply to remain mostly silent and only give monosyllabic answers when forced. As long as she wasn’t actively nasty, Alice would take it.

“Well,” Doc said as he stretched his arms, “I think it is about time for us to go home. Let’s let these young ones have some fun without us old folks looking over their shoulders.” 

“Speak for yourself, Methuselah,” Wynonna said sarcastically and then turned to her daughter and said more seriously, “How you getting home?”

“Oh, I haven’t had anything to drink, I’ll drive anyone who needs it,” Emily said helpfully.

Wynonna nodded. “Okay,” she said as she stepped forward and hugged Alice again. “You know I love you, right?” She asked.

“I know, Mama. I love you too,” Alice replied. 

Wynonna released her daughter. “Don’t do anything I would do, okay?”

“Okay,” Alice said with a laugh.

“Happy birthday, Darling,” Doc said as he hugged his daughter.

“Thanks, Daddy.”

Curt and Emily said goodbye to Alice’s parents as well. Abby smiled and said, “It was nice to meet you both.”

“The pleasure was all mine,” Doc said suavely.

Wynonna looked the younger woman up and down and then said, “Yeah, sure.”

***

“Are we going to talk about it?” Doc asked as they had almost reached Wynonna’s truck.

“Talk about what?” Wynonna asked.

“Why you are in such a particular mood tonight,” Doc clarified.

Wynonna sighed and leaned against the truck. She was aware she had been a grade-A bitch the entire night.

“It is our daughter’s birthday. I would think you would be happy,” Doc continued.

Wynonna turned and faced her husband. “It’s her twenty-seventh birthday,” she snapped.

“I am aware,” he said calmly.

Wynonna shook her head as tears sprung from her eyes. “I just never thought I’d see it—her twenty-seventh birthday. I was sure I’d be dead. Sure that I’d never get to see her grown. Never get to see the woman she’d become…” 

“Nor did I,” Doc said as he stepped closer and cupped his wife’s face, “But we have. Why ever are you not happier about that?”

“Because there’s still that little voice in the back of my head saying, ‘It’s all going to turn to shit, eventually.’ Because that’s what happens to me, Doc,” Wynonna said.

“It’s been twenty years, Wynonna. I don’t think there are any more shoes left to drop.”

“Maybe,” Wynonna said as she looked down, “I also can’t stop thinking about my own twenty-seventh birthday. I was on the fucking bus, to Curtis’s funeral. And that girl…” her voice trailed off for a moment, “Her name was Kiersten. It’s been almost thirty years, and I still remember her name. I remember her face, and I damn well remember that I couldn’t save her.” She looked up at her husband, “I remember all their faces, Curtis, Shorty, Dolls…”

Wynonna allowed Doc to pull her into his arms and hold her. The tears she had been holding on to most the night spilled out in big ugly sobs. She cried for the dead and for herself. She cried for the five years she had lost with her daughter and at least a little in joy for being able to see her now. It had been a long time since Wynonna Earp had really cried. She supposed she was due, really.

“It’s alright, my love, I’m here,” Doc whispered soothingly.

***

Slowly but surely, the party guests said their goodnights to Alice. Aunt Waverly and Aunt Nicole left shortly after her parents, after asking the same questions about how Alice and Curt were getting home. Katie had grumbled the entire time about not being allowed to stay.

Other guests followed after, and soon enough, Alice, Curt, Emily, and Abby found themselves the only ones left in the bar.

Alice was drunk. Not super drunk, but she had passed just tipsy quite a while ago. She couldn’t tell how drunk Abby was. Alcohol didn’t seem to have a significant effect on her, despite drinking similar amounts to Alice. Curt was utterly wasted. He sat with his feet up on a chair, and his head propped up by his hand. His eyes were closed, and he let out a little snore.

Alice stood up and took a swig of whiskey out of the bottle. They had given up on glasses a while ago and simply started passing the bottle around. She kicked the chair Curt’s feet rested on, causing them to fall off and him to jerk upright.

He looked around, startled for a moment before glaring at Alice, and saying, “You’re such an asshole, Allie.”

“But you love me anyway,” Alice said with a grin as she sat back down and handed the bottle to Abby. “Nineteen feet tall, and the biggest lightweight I’ve ever seen,” Alice continued teasingly.

Emily leaned over and pressed a kiss to his cheek. “It’s okay, sweetie, I don’t mind.”

“How old were you the first time you got drunk?” Alice asked her cousin.

“You mean when you got me drunk?” He said with a raised eyebrow.

“No, no,” Alice protested, “You got yourself drunk. You begged me to take you to that party.”

“Oh, I think we need to hear this story,” Abby said with a grin as she handed the bottle back to Alice.

“I was home from college…or the academy…I can’t remember,” Alice said.

“It was college; I was sixteen,” Curt said.

“Right,” Alice took a swig and then continued, “And I got invited to this party and this one,” she motioned towards Curt, “Begged me to take him with me. ‘Please Allie, take me, I never get to do anything fun,’” Alice said as she imitated Curt.

“I did not sound like that,” Curt huffed.

“Anyway, so finally I agree to take him, and he gets himself totally wasted. And I got to drag his drunk ass home. I’m trying to get him in the house quiet, so we won’t both get in trouble, and he knocks over pretty much everything in the living room. Down comes Aunt Waverly and Aunt Nicole.”

“Mama was mad,” Curt said with a laugh.

“Might be the only time I’ve ever seen Aunt Waves really mad, and it was kind of scary,” Alice agreed. “Oh yeah, and you got drunk on something super gross. What was it?”

“Peppermint schnapps.”

“My cousin,” Alice said, holding up the bottle, “The boy that got wasted on peppermint schnapps and then puked for like a day and a half.” She took a drink from the bottle as a toast.

“Mom, I think thought it was actually kind of funny. But she kept muttering, ‘Why peppermint?’ every time I puked.”

Alice pointed at her cousin and said, “Don’t let her fool you, your mom has to have some drinking stories. She’s a hoot when she’s drunk, and she can drink me under the table.”

“When have you ever seen my mom drunk?” Curt asked incredulously.

Alice told the story of the night of her graduation from the police academy. After having dinner with the whole family, Aunt Nicole had taken her out. Alice didn’t remember the entire evening, but she did know it ended with Aunt Waverly having to come and get them.

“How did I not know that?” Curt exclaimed.

Alice shrugged. “You were a teenager.”

“Your parents seem like they might have some drinking stories between them,” Abby said playfully to Alice.

“Aunt Doc and Aunt Nonna don’t drink,” Curt said.

“Really? They run a bar,” Abby said with a raised eyebrow.

Alice took another swig of whiskey and shot her cousin a look. He was too plastered to notice. “They don’t drink anymore,” Alice corrected.

“Gotcha,” Abby said with a kind smile that said that Alice didn’t need to explain further. Alice was thankful for that. It wasn’t a secret that both her parents were alcoholics. Alice had heard more than a few stories about her parents, especially her mother’s, exploits while they were drunk. But after her mother’s earlier comments on how Alice was conceived, Alice didn’t want to delve any deeper into her family’s less than shining past, not in front of Abby.

“And technically, Aunt Wynonna doesn’t run the bar, she works for the police department,” Curt continued. Damn, he was chatty when he was drunk.

“Your mom’s a cop too?” Emily asked Alice.

“Special consultant,” Abby said, “Don’t ask me what that means because no one has ever given me a straight answer,” she tried to keep the bitterness out of her voice. She knew that the official reports on her mother’s cases were bullshit. Aunt Nicole definitely wrote them, Alice could tell. But the only explanation she ever got was the vague one she had been fed as a child. Her Mama had stopped the bad men.

“Sounds like helping people, runs in the family then,” Abby said as she put a hand on Alice’s forearm. She smiled as if she could tell Alice was uncomfortable. Then she held out her other hand, “Don’t bogart the whiskey, Earp,” she said, playfully breaking any tension that existed.

Alice handed the bottle back to her, and she took an impressive swig.

***

A while later, Alice found herself in the back seat of Curt’s car with Abby. Emily drove while Curt was practically passed out in the front passenger’s seat. 

Alice and Abby’s hands rested close to each other on the seat. Alice slowly slid her hand closer to Abby’s until their pinky’s touched. Abby turned her head and let out a short laugh and simply interlaced her fingers with Alice’s.

They sat in pleasant silence, holding hands until they reached Abby’s house. Alice hopped out of the car when Abby did and insisted on walking her to the door even though Abby assured her she didn’t have to.

“I want to,” Alice said.

“Okay,” Abby agreed. They slowly walked towards the front of the house. It needed work. The screen door hung somewhat crooked, and even in the dark, it was apparent the entire home could use a coat of paint. “I just moved in. I’m still trying to fix things,” Abby said.

“If you need help, let me know. I’m pretty good with power tools,” Alice said with a wink. 

Abby laughed. “I’ll keep that in mind.”

They paused as they reached Abby’s front steps. They turned and faced each other. Alice desperately wanted to kiss Abby. She had wanted to for most of the night. But on the other hand, she was drunk, and Abby had just as much to drink as she had. She didn’t want their first kiss to be some drunken thing in front of Abby’s house, where her cousin and his girlfriend could see.

As if she was thinking the same thing, Abby stepped forward and wrapped her arms around Alice. She whispered, “Happy birthday, Alice Earp.” And she then pressed a gentle kiss to Alice’s cheek.

They stayed in the embrace far longer than a friendly hug. When they finally separated, Alice said, “Thanks for making it a happy birthday.”

“You’re welcome,” Abby said with a smile.

“Maybe we can hang out sometime, without it being my birthday?” Alice asked, hopefully.

“I’d like that,” Abby said, “But can we do it with less whiskey? I’m going to have an awful hangover tomorrow.”

“Deal,” Alice replied with a grin.

“Goodnight,” Abby said as she walked up her steps. She waved just before she opened her door.

Alice waved back. “Goodnight.” She turned and walked back down the driveway to the car. Curt had seemed to become semi-coherent.

“Alice and Abby sitting in a tree…” he sang.

“Shut up,” Alice said as she pulled the door closed.

“You like her, Al?” He asked more seriously.

“Yeah,” Alice replied. She really really liked Abby. She was smart and funny and kind of sexy as hell.

“Good for you,” Curt said. Alice couldn’t see his face, but she could hear the smile in his voice.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The aftermath of Alice's birthday party leads to a startling revelation for Nicole and Waverly.

Nicole walked into the kitchen to find her oldest child with his head on the table, pillowed by his folded arms. Emily sat next to him and was gently rubbing his back.

“I told you to drink more water before you went to bed,” Emily said.

“I see someone had a good time last night,” Nicole said as she ruffled Curt’s hair as she passed him. He moaned in response. 

Nicole walked over to Waverly, who was standing at the stove. She wrapped her arms around her wife from behind and pressed a kiss to Waverly’s temple. “Good morning.”

Waverly turned in Nicole’s arms and smiled. “Good morning,” she replied and then pressed a kiss to Nicole’s lips.

“Ugh,” Katie said as she walked into the kitchen. “Can you two get a room?”

“We own the house, Sweetie, all the rooms are ours,” Waverly said with a smile as she and Nicole separated.

Nicole reached out and grabbed Katie as she walked by and hugged her from behind. Katie let out a sound of annoyance, but also did nothing to avoid her mother’s arms. “Besides, you were the one when you were little, that made us kiss all the time. You were constantly telling me I should, ‘Kiss Mama.’”

“I did not,” Katie protested.

“Yes, you did,” Waverly agreed, “Especially any time there was the least bit of tension between us. You always had a weird sixth sense about that.”

It was true. Waverly and Nicole rarely fought. Nicole could probably count on one hand the number of times she and Waverly had really argued. But over nearly thirty years, the odd mundane annoyance with one another did crop up from time to time. It was always silly things like the person who forgot to stop at the store or the one who failed to put away some item. Curt was always a happy go lucky child who never seemed to notice any tension between any of the adults in the house. Katie, however, never failed to notice. 

Sometimes it unnerved Nicole how little of her emotions she could hide from her child, but on the other hand, anytime she had a bad day at work, it seemed Katie would want to crawl into her lap with a book. She missed that since Katie had officially become a moody teenager and seemed to want to spend as little time as humanly possible with her moms. She hoped the phase would pass soon. However, she could not begrudge it too much. As much as she would like to deny it, Nicole was probably ten times moodier as a teenager herself.

“It sounds like you were a very empathetic child, Katie,” Emily said with a smile, “Nothing wrong with that.”

“Now she’s just pathetic,” Curt said as he finally raised his head from the table. His eyes were bloodshot, and he had dark circles, but he grinned at his sister.

“Be nice,” Nicole said as she kissed Katie on the temple and then playfully pushed her towards the table. “Both of you.”

“He started it,” Katie said as she sat down at the table and made a rude gesture at her brother.

“And if I have to end it?” Nicole asked with a hint of warning in her voice.

“We’re both in trouble,” Curt and Katie said simultaneously.

Emily laughed at the siblings. The three-younger people at the table began to chat. Katie playfully teased her brother about being hungover.

Nicole felt Waverly slip her arm around Nicole’s waist. Nicole, in turn, draped her arm over Waverly’s shoulders.

“Not a bad family, huh,” Waverly said as she pushed up to her tiptoes and placed a kiss to Nicole’s cheek.

Nicole turned her head and looked her wife in the eyes. “Nope, not bad at all.” She pressed a kiss to Waverly’s lips.

They watched their kids for a moment before separating. Nicole helped Waverly make breakfast while Curt and Emily told them about what had happened at Alice’s party after they had left.

“Where is Alice anyway?” Nicole asked as she put a cup of coffee down in front of Curt.

“Still passed out, I think,” Curt said as he took a swig of the coffee. “She drank a lot. Both her and Abby did,” Curt continued.

“Abby, stayed?” Waverly asked.

“Yep,” Curt said.

“We drove her home, too,” Emily added.

“That’s nice,” Waverly said, and she and Nicole shared a smile.

The conversation continued until Katie suddenly said, “Emily, are you okay? You look like you’re going to puke.”

Nicole looked over at the younger blonde woman. Katie was right. Emily looked pale and was staring down at the table. She was breathing through her nose and only nodded and made a vague noise in response to Katie as if she didn’t trust opening her mouth.

“Are you sure?” Waverly asked. “Because you do look a little green around the gills, sweetie.”

“I’m fine,” Emily said with an obviously forced smile. “I just…” her voice trailed off, and then she cursed, “Damnit.” She suddenly pushed back her chair and raced out of the room.

“Is she okay?” Katie asked her brother.

“She’s fine,” Curt replied. He didn’t sound worried, but there was something in his voice that Nicole couldn’t pinpoint.

“Why is the person who was supposedly not drinking last night, the one that’s throwing up?” She asked her son, pointedly. Emily hadn’t seemed remotely hungover, and Nicole hadn’t seen her drink anything the night before. But she and Waverly had left hours before the kids had. Maybe she was just far better at hiding her hangovers than Curt was.

“It’s not that,” Curt said as he stared intently at the table and wouldn’t meet his mother’s eyes.

“It better not be that,” Nicole said firmly as she sat down across the table from her son. Waverly joined her. “Because she drove you, your cousin, and Abby home.”

Curt looked up and said, “Emily wouldn’t drive if she had anything to drink. She would never do that. We would have just called you or Aunt Wynonna to get us if she had something to drink.”

“Then why is she getting sick?” Waverly asked in a gentler tone than Nicole had used.

“She’s…” Curt let his voice trail off as he took in and blew out a deep breath.

Nicole turned and locked eyes with Waverly. It suddenly clicked. From the look on Waverly’s face, Nicole could tell she was thinking the same thing.

“Is she pregnant?” Nicole asked as she turned back to her son. She was impressed with herself for keeping her voice calm and even.

“Yes,” Curt said. He couldn’t quite meet either Nicole or Waverly’s eyes.

“Holy Fuck!” Katie exclaimed.

“Go upstairs, Katie,” Waverly said.

“No way,” Katie argued.

“Katherine August,” Nicole barked, “Go upstairs. If I get to a last name, you’re in big trouble.”

“Fine,” Katie said, glumly, “I never get to be here for anything good,” she muttered as she got up and pushed her chair in. As she was walking out of the kitchen, Emily appeared in the doorway. “I guess congratulations are in order,” Katie said as she passed Emily and headed upstairs.

Emily looked surprised and quickly looked between Katie and Curt. “You told them?” she asked. There was hurt in her voice.

“They guessed,” Curt explained. He took a breath and stood up. He walked over and held his hand out to Emily. “Come sit down, and we’ll all talk about this.”

Emily looked petrified as Curt led her back to the table. He pulled out a chair and motioned for her to sit down and then took a seat himself. He covered Emily’s hand with his own but turned his attention back to Nicole and Waverly, “Yes, Emily is pregnant.” He said calmly. “We were planning on telling you in a couple of days once you got to know Emily a little better, but I guess the cat is officially out of the bag.”

“How far along are you?” Waverly asked Emily.

“Almost nine weeks,” Emily said very softly.

“And I’m assuming you’ve made some decision about what you’re going to do?” Nicole asked.

“We’re keeping the baby, Mom,” Curt said.

Nicole sighed. She assumed that was what the answer was going to be. She wasn’t entirely sure how she felt about it. Her twenty-one-year-old son had brought home a girl she had never met who was pregnant with his child. “You two are very young,” was about the only thing Nicole could manage to say without sounding overly judgmental.

“I know, Mom,” Curt said, “But we love each other. We already knew we wanted to spend our lives together, to have a family together…things just happened faster than we planned.”

“Do you have a plan?” Nicole asked with a shake of her head. “Having a child isn’t easy and neither one of you even has a job.”

“Not yet. Honestly, I was hoping you could help us figure some things out,” Curt said.

“Of course, we will,” Waverly said. Nicole felt Waverly grip Nicole’s arm, “Won’t we, Nicole?”

Nicole simply nodded in response. Her knee jerk reaction was the urge to scold Curt and Emily for being irresponsible. To lecture them about what a tremendous responsibility having a child was. Curt had inherited Waverly’s optimism. The firm and unshakeable belief that everything would turn out alright in the end. Nicole generally loved that about both of them, but unlike Waverly, Curt had never really had anything bad happen to him. And he tended to ignore and downplay how hard things really could be on the way to being alright.

Nicole resisted her initial inclination, though, especially when she looked at Emily. The girl…no, she was a woman, seemed downright panicked. Nicole wasn’t sure if it was just the fear of Nicole and Waverly’s reaction or anxiety about the whole situation. Nicole guessed that it was both. Something made Nicole think that Emily didn’t share Curt’s relentless optimism. She knew exactly how hard life could be.

“And this is what you want too, Emily?” Nicole asked, turning her attention on the younger woman. Nicole saw Curt start to open his mouth, and she held up her hand to stop him, “Don’t you dare answer for her, Curt.” 

Emily looked at Curt and then back to Nicole. She took a deep breath and said, “Yes, Ma’am.” 

Nicole wasn’t entirely sure she believed her. But she decided to put that to the side for now. “Then yes, of course, your Mama and I will help you,” she paused and licked her lips, “But I’m not going to lie to you and tell you that I think this is the greatest idea.”

“And you feel the same, Mama?” Curt asked Waverly.

Waverly shrugged. “I’m still processing. I think we both are, Curt,” she said gently.

Nicole watched as a mix of sadness, tinged with a bit of anger, washed over her son’s face. She wasn’t entirely sure what he thought their reaction was going to be, but apparently, they had not met his expectations.

“I’m sorry,” Emily said, suddenly standing up from the table.

“Do you feel sick again?” Curt asked her as he reached out and placed a hand on her arm.

She shrugged off his touch and said, “No, I just need some air, excuse me.” She didn’t wait for anyone to reply before she hastily disappeared from the kitchen. Curt called after her, but she ignored him. A moment later, the sound of the front door slamming was heard.

“Gee, thanks, Mom,” Curt said, anger in his voice.

Nicole gave her son a withering look. “What did you expect, Curt? You’re twenty-one. You just graduated from school. You have no job. Did you think I…we…were going to be thrilled that you’re going to have a child?”

He shook his head. “I’d expected you to support me.”

“We do support you,” Nicole objected.

“Doesn’t seem like it,” Curt said as he stood. “I have to see if Emily is okay.” He didn’t wait for a response from either Nicole or Waverly before he disappeared from the kitchen as well.

Nicole turned and looked at Waverly. She could tell that her wife was just as conflicted as Nicole was. They simply stared at each other speechless for a moment. Their son, their baby boy, was going to have a baby himself.

Wynonna, with her usual impeccable timing, chose that moment to walk into the kitchen. She walked over to the counter and began to pour a cup of coffee.

“What’s with you two?” She asked as she took a swig of the coffee.

“Emily is pregnant,” Waverly said.

“They finally told you, huh?” 

Nicole pivoted in her chair and stared at her sister-in-law. “You knew!” Nicole said, her voice full of accusation.

Wynonna shrugged and calmly took another sip of her coffee. “I guessed,” she replied, “The first thing that girl did when she got into town was puke in the bathroom at Shorty’s. I put two and two together and got pregnant.”

“Why didn’t you tell us?” Waverly asked.

“It wasn’t mine to tell.”

“I just don’t understand how this happened,” Waverly said with a shake of her head.

“Come on, Waves,” Wynonna said with a smirk, “I know it’s been a while since you’ve been with a guy, but I assumed you still knew how it worked.”

“It’s not funny, Wynonna,” Nicole snapped.

“Lighten up, Haught-pants,” Wynonna said, “They’re kids. They messed up. It happens.”

“They’re having a baby, Wynonna! They didn’t ding a fender. They are making decisions that are going to affect the rest of their lives.” Nicole said as she stood up.

“And they’re smart kids. They’ll figure out how to make it work. And I would hope they had people who would be around to support them?” Wynonna said with another infuriating shrug.

“Of course, they have people who support them,” Waverly said.

“Do they, Haught-stuff?” Wynonna asked.

“Like you supported Alice last night?” Nicole asked. 

“What the fuck is that supposed to mean?” Wynonna asked.

“It means I heard how you embarrassed her in front of Abby?” Nicole replied.

“Mind your own business, Nicole,” Wynonna said as she turned away from Nicole and put her coffee mug in the sink.

Nicole ignored her and continued, “She deserves to be happy. I can’t believe you have to learn this all over again, but just because people who love you find relationships doesn’t mean they’re going to leave you.” She knew she was picking a fight with Wynonna, but it felt so much better than not knowing what to feel about the situation with Curt.  
Wynonna turned back, anger blazing in her eyes. “If you think Alice leaving is what I’m scared of, you don’t know me, Haught. You’re the one that gave her the fucking job at the PPD when I asked you not to. She could have gone anywhere, done anything. But you kept her here. To be a Podunk cop, in a Podunk town. Just like you.”

It was true, Wynonna had asked her not to offer Alice a job with the PPD when she graduated from the academy. Nicole had never quite understood why, and Wynonna had never given her a satisfactory answer. Alice had also begged Nicole to hire her, and Nicole had given in. Maybe it had been a little selfish. Alice would have been a good cop anywhere, but the idea of being able to share it with her appealed to Nicole.

“Stop it!” Waverly snapped. “Both of you,” she continued more calmly, “It’s been a stressful morning. Everyone just take a breath.”

“Sure, Waves,” Wynonna said as she pushed past Nicole and started out of the kitchen, “Tell your wife to mind her own fucking business when it comes to my kid and me and we’ll be fine.”

“Likewise, Wynonna,” Nicole called back over her shoulder.

***

Curt found Emily around the back of the house. She was pacing around with her hands on her hips. She looked panicked.

“Em, are you okay?” He asked as he jogged over to her.

Emily stopped pacing and turned and faced him. “There’s a motel in town, right? We passed it when we were driving in,” she said in a surprisingly calm voice.

“What are you talking about?” Curt asked, taken aback at the apparent non-sequitur.

“I can stay there tonight, and then I have a friend in the city, I can stay with for a couple of days. We’ll figure it out from there,” she continued, completely ignoring his question.

“What the hell are you talking about?” He repeated.

“Your moms don’t want me here,” Emily said with a sigh.

“My moms would never ask you to leave,” Curt protested.

“No,” Emily said, “They’re too polite to ask. But they don’t want me here.” She paused before continuing, “I know what they think. They think that I got pregnant on purpose, and I’m trying to trap you.”

“No, they don’t.”

“I wouldn’t blame them for thinking that.”

Curt reached out and put his hands on Emily's shoulders. “They don’t think that, and even if they did, we’ll convince them that’s not what’s happening.”

“I saw your Mom’s face…she’s angry. They don’t want me here,” she repeated. Her voice sounded like she was on the verge of tears.

Curt shook his head. “They’ll come around. And you’re not going anywhere without me.” He moved his hands up to cup her face. “We’re a package deal now.”

Emily shook her head again. Tears escaped the corners of her eyes. “But you love your family…” her voice trailed off.

Curt furrowed his brow. “Yeah, I do, and I love you too. I can love you both.”

“But in the end…” She said very softly.

“In the end, what, Emily?” Curt’s frown deepened. “What are you afraid of?”

“You’ll choose them,” she said, her voice was barely a whisper.

Curt’s heart shattered. He loved Emily beyond measure. He had from nearly the first time he met her. He remembered that first party. She seemed so shy and quiet at first, but as they were sitting around chatting, she had made an incredibly dirty joke in response to something someone had said; it had taken Curt so off guard that he was nearly speechless. She had then immediately apologized, but Curt was already half in love. Anyone who could make a joke that would have made his Aunt Wynonna blush was someone he wanted to be closer to.

They had spent years as just friends, and during that time, Curt had come to love pretty much everything about Emily. She had a wicked sense of humor. She was thoughtful and kind. He swore that she had read every book in existence but seemed utterly unaware of how brilliant she was. Even the things that could drive him crazy like her inability to decide what to order at a restaurant, at the end of the day, he found charming.

“My moms would never ask me to choose between you and my family,” Curt said firmly. His thumbs gently wiped away her tears.

“But…”

“But I choose you,” he said and leaned down and kissed her. “They would never make me choose…but I choose you,” he repeated as he straightened. “I know you have a hard time believing me sometimes when I tell you I love you, and I understand why, but if you have believed a single thing I have ever told you, I need you to believe this…I choose you.” He moved one hand to press to her midsection. “I choose our family. I choose the life we’re going to live together. I choose you.”

“Curt…” She reached up and brushed her fingers across his cheek. For the first time, he realized he was crying as well. “I choose you too. I love you.”

“Oh good,” he said with a grin, “Because this was going to be super embarrassing if you didn’t.”

“Idiot,” she said with a laugh. She wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him down for a kiss. 

Curt rested his forehead against her’s when the kiss ended. “My moms will come around. We just have to give them a little time, okay?”

“Okay,” she said, though Curt wasn’t sure she was convinced.

“And you’re not going anywhere without me, okay? I plan on following you around for the rest of my life unless you ask me not to.”

“Deal.”

***

Curt and Emily found themselves sitting on the front porch. The morning air was cool, but it felt cleansing to Curt. Emily leaned her head against his shoulder, and he wrapped his arm around her. He pressed a kiss to the top of her head.

Curt heard the front door open, and he glanced to see who it was. To his relief, it was Wynonna. He wasn’t quite sure he was ready to go another round with either of his moms at the moment.

“I guess I should say Mazel Tov,” Wynonna said as she came to lean against the porch railing in front of Curt and Emily.

Curt let out a short laugh. “Thanks, I guess... You’re not going to lecture us about how having a kid is a big deal?

“Does that seem like my style?” Wynonna asked sarcastically.

“Not really?

“You guys, okay?” Wynonna asked in a more serious tone.

“Yeah,” Curt said as he glanced down at Emily. She smiled reassuringly and nodded. “Mom and Mama aren’t exactly thrilled, though.” He added as he looked back to his aunt.

Wynonna shrugged. “You have to give them time. Besides the fact that neither one of them has had to worry about an unplanned pregnancy in a very long time, they aren’t great with unexpected life events either. I mean, don’t get me wrong, I love them both, but Nicole is a control freak that always has to be prepared for every eventuality. Did you ever see all the shit she keeps in the trunk of her cruiser?” Curt and Emily both laughed. “And there’s nothing that Waverly couldn’t research, plan, and then make a color-coded PowerPoint about. It’s just how they are.”

“I honestly didn’t know how they’d react, but I didn’t think we’d get the reaction we got,” Curt said.

“They love you, Curt. They’ll come around,” Wynonna said. She stepped away from the railing and closer to Curt. She put her hands on his head and leaned down and kissed him there before ruffling his hair. “I love you too, kid. Don’t forget that.”

“I love you too, Aunt Wynonna,” Curt said with a laugh.

“And welcome to the family,” Wynonna said to Emily as she stepped away from Curt.

“Thank you,” Emily said. Curt could tell she was on the verge of crying again. “That means a lot.”

Wynonna gave a half shrug. “Look, don’t repeat this to Alice, ever. But I get it. You’re scared; you’re both too smart not to be. It’s scary.” She paused, “I sat on the bathroom floor in there,” she pointed at the house, “praying to whoever would listen that the stupid test wouldn’t be positive. But it was. And I wouldn’t change a thing, but I know how you’re feeling. Right now, you don’t know if you’re doing the right thing or not. You won’t know for a very long time. So, I’m going to say the same thing your Mama said to me,” she said with a glance at Curt, “You’re not alone…Neither one of you.”

Curt stood up and hugged his Aunt. “Thanks, Aunt Nonna.”

“What’s going on?” Alice asked as she came up to the porch from the direction of the barn. She was very obviously hungover.

Wynonna and Curt separated. “Emily’s pregnant,” Curt explained.

Alice raised her eyebrows for a second and then turned to her mother. “Guess you were right.”

Curt frowned and looked at Wynonna. “You knew?”

Wynonna shrugged. “I figured it out. Just for the record, you weren’t going to hide it very long with this one,” she motioned at Emily, “having apparently the world’s worst case of morning sickness.”

“Thank you for not telling Waverly or Nicole,” Emily said as she stood up. “Both of you,” she said to Wynonna and Alice.

“Wasn’t ours to tell,” Alice replied. She paused and stared at Curt. “You’re going to be a hell of a dad,” she said.

“Thanks, Allie,” he replied. He hugged his cousin tightly.

Curt believed that Wynonna was right, and it would just take a little time for his moms to come around. He couldn’t entirely blame them for not being overjoyed at the prospect of becoming grandparents, even if it stung a little. But it also helped to know that he had Alice and Wynonna.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always thank you to everyone who took the time to read and especially to comment. We will be getting back the more supernatural plot in the upcoming chapters as well as exploring Alice and Abby's relationship.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alice attempts to save victims of a car crash, but does the crash hint at supernatural forces at work?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Trigger warning* for drowning and near-drowning.

Alice’s adrenaline was already pumping from when she got the call that there was a car in Lake Pehtam. Her heartbeat seemed to double when she saw the man waving his arms on the side of the road to flag her down. She quickly pulled over behind his truck and hopped out.

“What happened?” She asked.

The older man pointed at the water. Alice looked. There was a dark sedan floating in the middle of the lake. Most of the front end had disappeared below the water. The rear window and the truck were the only things still clearly visible. The car was pretty far out in the water. The way the bank was pitched, it probably acted as a natural ramp when the car drove off it, but the car had to have been moving pretty fast to get that far out.

“Son of a bitch just made a left turn and drove right into the water. Never even slowed down,” The man explained.

“How long?” 

“Couple minutes, you got here quick.”

Alice pulled the handset of her radio off her shoulder. She quickly radioed in the situation, her location, and that they needed EMS and search and rescue. What she did not say was the foolish thing that she was about to do.

After she finished her report, she took the handset and the body of the radio off her belt and handed it to the old man. He looked confused.

“If I’m not back in a couple of minutes,” Alice said as she removed her gun belt, “Use the radio to let them know that Officer Earp went in the water after the car and hasn’t come back.”

“Who the hell is Officer Earp?” The man asked.

Alice cocked her head to one side, “I am.” She did not add dumbass to the end of that sentence, though she thought it. She put her gun on the front seat of her cruiser and grabbed the window punch from her center console. She then kicked off her boots and trotted towards the water.

Calling the body of water a lake was a bit of a misnomer. It was more like a large pond that was fed by one of the Ghost River tributaries. The water was cold and murky. Alice had gone swimming in Lake Pahtam a few times as a kid. She had always found something about the body of water disconcerting.

Alice waded out until she was up to her waist. The water was just as cold as she remembered it. She let out a curse before she dove forward and began to swim towards the partially submerged car. It only took about three strokes to rethink her entire idiotic plan. Alice could definitely swim, but she was not going to be winning any Olympic medals anytime soon. It was made even more difficult to swim when her one hand clutched the window punch in a death grip, but Alice didn’t trust her ability to retrieve it from a pocket when she got close to the vehicle.

It took far longer than she thought to reach the car. The old man had probably already radioed that she had drowned. The front end of the car was entirely under when Alice reached it. The trunk was about the only thing visible now. Even the rear window was below the water.

Alice took a deep breath and went under. She pressed her hands against the driver’s side window, trying to see through the murky water. The driver was slumped over the steering wheel, unmoving. There was still a sizable air bubble in the car, and the water had not yet quite covered the driver’s face. Alice pounded with her fist as hard as she could on the window, but the driver did not stir.

There were muffled sounds coming from the car. Alice moved down the length of the car to the rear side window. She peered in. She could make out two children huddled in the backseat. Either they had taken off their seatbelts, or they had never had them on because they both seemed to be huddled in the corner of the car trying to avoid the cold water. 

Alice kicked her legs and surfaced for a moment. She took several deep breaths before she dove under again. She pounded on the rear side window this time. The kids noticed her. They were screaming something that Alice couldn’t understand. She waved them away from the window, hoping that they would understand what she was about to do.

She gripped the window punch tightly and pushed it against the glass until it shattered. The change in pressure caused the water to rush into the car, and Alice was slammed against the door. For a moment, she was stunned. After a second to recover, she reached in through the now broken window and blindly grabbed. She caught hold of what felt like a shirt collar with one hand and a jacket sleeve with the other. She pulled both the kids out of the car through the window. 

She pushed them both towards the surface and quickly followed. Her lungs were burning. When she surfaced, the two kids were sputtering, but their heads were above water. It was a little boy and girl. The boy looked to be about ten, and the girl was younger, maybe seven or eight.

“Can you swim?” Alice asked the children.

“Yes,” The boy said.

“Where’s daddy?” The girl cried.

“I’m going to get him,” Alice said and then pointed towards the shore, “Start swimming to the shore.” Alice waited for a second to make sure both kids began paddling in that direction before she took another deep breath and went back under.

The car had disappeared entirely beneath the surface now. With the window broken, it had quickly filled with water and was much more rapidly sinking. Little more than a large pond it may have been, but Pahtam was deep. Alice kicked hard towards the vague shape of the car she could make out through the dark water. If the driver was still alive, he didn’t have much time.

Alice was only about an arm’s length away from the car when something caught her ankle. It felt like a hand, but that was impossible. She couldn’t see much more than a few inches in front of her through the inky water. She had no idea what she might be snagged on. She kicked, trying to free herself, but whatever it was held fast. Then suddenly, Alice felt herself being pulled down towards the bottom of the lake. She let out a scream, but it was only bubbles sliding past her face, further obscuring her vision.  
She frantically thrashed her arms and legs. This was it. She was going to drown. Drowning was not on Alice’s top ten ways to die list. She had seen drowning victims: Blue and bloated bodies on a slab. Alice definitely did not want to go out like that.

She kicked with her free leg, and finally, her heel connected with something hard. She slammed her heel down again, and whatever was holding her released her ankle. She could swear she could hear a high pitched screech from below her. She did not stick around to find out what it was in any case. She kicked hard to the surface.

Her head broke the surface, and she took a deep breath of wonderful air. Alice’s entire chest felt like it was on fire. She rolled on her back and floated for a second and just breathed. For a moment, she wasn’t sure she had the energy to swim back to shore, but then she heard one of the kids crying out.

She rolled off her back and looked out. The kids had only made it a few yards ahead of her. The younger girl was beginning to flounder in the water. Alice swam towards them. She reached the girl and grabbed her, pinning the girl’s arms to her sides, so she wouldn’t wind up drowning both of them. Alice rolled on her back again, this time pulling the girl up on her chest and holding her tightly with one arm as she kicked and used her free arm to paddle towards the shore.

Thankfully, the boy seemed to be swimming pretty well under his own power; Alice was incredibly grateful because she didn’t think she could tow both of them back to shore. The girl struggled in her arms and cried out for her father. Alice didn’t have the energy to answer her.

It seemed like hours, but it was only a couple minutes before Alice’s feet touched the bottom, and she was able to stand up. She continued to carry the girl towards the shore as the boy stood up and waded ahead of them.

“Alice!” 

Alice looked up to see Nicole scrambling down the bank. Dan was close behind her. The old man probably had radioed that the dumbass deputy that responded to the call had gone and drowned herself.

The boy reached the shore first, and Dan helped him out of the water and wrapped a blanket around him. An EMT had followed Nicole and Dan to the water’s edge and was checking the boy out. Alice reached the shore and dropped to her knees. Nicole was quickly by her side, taking the still screaming girl from her arms. The girl was handed to Dan, who also wrapped her in a blanket.

“Alice, are you alright?” Nicole said as she kneeled beside her.

Alice nodded as she struggled to catch her breath. Finally, she was able to say, “Have to go back out, the driver’s still in the car.”

Nicole looked over Alice’s shoulder out over the lake. She shook her head. “No, Alice.”

“He was unconscious, but he could still be alive,” Alice explained. Speaking in full sentences was becoming easier.

Nicole looked grave and glanced to make sure Dan and the EMT had moved the children further up the bank before saying softly, “That car is at the bottom of the lake. If he wasn’t dead before, he is now.”

“No,” Alice said disbelievingly. 

Nicole wrapped her arm around Alice’s shoulder. “You saved those kids.”

And killed their father, Alice thought to herself.

***

Alice sat on the couch in Nicole’s office. Her damp hair stuck to the back of her neck, sending chills down her spine. She had changed out of her uniform into a PPD t-shirt and a pair of sweat pants she had in her locker. She still felt dirty and grimy from the dank water.

The image of the man slumped over the steering wheel kept flashing through her mind. She had freaked out when whatever had caught her ankle. At the time, it had felt so much like a hand, but that was absurd. It was probably a tree branch or other debris in the lake. She had let a man die because she got spooked.

Alice was roused from her thoughts by a tap on the door frame. Abby stood there. 

“Hey,” she said softly.

“Hey,” Alice replied as she ran a hand over her face trying to compose herself. “What are you doing here?”

“Nicole called me,” Abby explained, “The mom of the kids was understandably distraught, so Nicole wanted someone to talk to the kids and explain what happened to their dad.”

“That’s really good of you to come down to do that, thanks,” Alice replied with a smile she knew didn’t reach her eyes.

Abby shrugged and stepped into the room, pulling the door closed behind her. “It’s my job.” She paused and then said, “Are you okay?”

“Sure,” Alice said, trying to keep her voice light, “What’s a little near drowning?”

“Alice,” Abby said carefully as she walked over and sat down next to Alice on the couch, “Are you okay?”

“Yeah, sure,” Alice said a bit more seriously. “Aunt Nicole would have made me go to the hospital if she thought I was hurt.”

“That’s not exactly what I meant…” Abby let her voice trail off and then gently pushed a piece of damp hair behind Alice’s ear. “Sounds like you were really brave.”

Alice shook her head. “I was scared shitless.”

Abby smiled warmly. “Someone I know who’s pretty smart told me once, that being brave is being scared but doing what you need to do anyway.”

Alice shook her head. She looked down at the floor between her feet. She tried to keep the tears at bay, but a couple escaped. “But I didn’t do what I needed to,” she said softly as she tried to wipe   
away the tears before Abby could notice. She didn’t think she succeeded.

Abby frowned. “What do you mean? You saved those kids.”

“And killed their father,” Alice replied, her voice was tight.

“Oh, sweetie,” Abby said softly as she placed her hand on Alice’s back, “No, you didn’t. From what Nicole said, it sounds like he was probably dead before you ever got to that car.”

“Probably,” Alice said as she turned and looked at Abby, “Which means he might have been alive. I broke the window. And then I left him in a sinking car because I freaked out when something caught my pant leg.”

“You did the best you could,” Abby said gently as she reached out and stroked Alice’s cheek. “I hate to tell you, but you’re not superhuman, Alice Earp.”

Alice had kept it together in front of Nicole and Dan. She hadn’t even cried when she was alone in the office. But something about Abby staring at her with those kind green eyes just broke down whatever walls she had left. The tears burst out from behind their dam and ran down Alice’s face.

Abby gently guided Alice’s head to Abby’s shoulder. Big ugly sobs racked Alice’s body as she dug her fingers into Abby’s back. Alice clung to her like she was a life preserver, a buoy. 

It wasn’t just the guilt, though that was the leading cause of the tears. It was also the fear. Alice had never been that afraid before. Never been that sure she was going to die. And in twenty-seven years, what had she done with her life? She would be just a name on a plaque in the Purgatory police department. 

Abby softly stroked her back and murmured soothing things into her hair. Gradually the tears slowed, and Alice found herself just being held by Abby. It wasn’t such a bad feeling.

Alice straightened and wiped her face with the back of her hand. “Sorry about that,” she mumbled.

“Don’t apologize,” Abby said with a frown. She gently cupped Alice’s face and wiped away the remaining tears with her thumbs. Her face softened as she added, “You’re okay…you’re going to be okay.”

Alice nodded, not trusting her voice. Alice noticed there were unshed tears in Abby’s eyes. They sat in silence together. It was an oddly comfortable silence. It was broken by a knock at the door, and Nicole coming into the office.

“Everything okay?” Nicole asked.

“Yeah, sure,” Alice said, wiping away the last of the tears on her cheeks.

Nicole didn’t look liked she remotely believed that. She looked between Alice and Abby. “Okay, then,” Nicole said after a moment.

“I really need to go home and take a shower,” Alice said as she stood up from the couch, “I have pond scum in unmentionable places.”

“Give me a few minutes,” Nicole replied, “And I’ll drive you.”

“You have stuff to do here, Sherriff,” Alice said. Nicole started to object, but Alice cut her off, “You know I’m right.”

Nicole sighed. “Fine, then I’m calling Wynonna or Doc to come and get you.”

“Please don’t,” Alice said. “I need a little bit before I face them.”

“Then I’ll call Waverly,” Nicole countered.

“Who will not only fawn all over me but also call Mama.”

“Then, Curt.”

“Curt has his own shit to deal with, leave him be. Please, Aunt Nicole, I can drive myself home,” Alice said with a sigh.

“There is no way you are driving yourself anywhere after what happened,” Nicole said firmly.

“I can drive you,” Abby said.

Alice turned back and looked at Abby. “I’m sure you have better things to do then drive my dumbass home.”

She shook her head, “Not at the moment.”

***

They passed most of the drive in silence. Abby didn’t want to push Alice to talk if she wasn’t ready to. She glanced over at the dark-haired woman in her passenger seat periodically to make sure she was okay. Alice, for her part, mostly stared out the window. A dark, haunted look replaced the usual sparkle of humor in her eyes. It broke Abby’s heart a little.

Alice did give her directions as they got closer to the Earp Homestead, as Alice referred to it. Abby squinted as they pulled into the drive. The home was interesting, to say the least. Obviously, the original building had been little more than a cabin, but there appeared to have been several additions since then. None of which really matched either the original building or even each other. It gave the building a rather Seussian quality.

“Daddy built the additions,” Alice explained as if she could read Abby’s mind, “Mostly by himself, and I’m not sure he knows what a blueprint is.”

“It’s actually kind of cool,” Abby said as she put the car in park.

“He renovated the barn into an apartment too.” Alice pointed at the red building. “It’s actually where I live. I’m not sure if it makes it less pathetic that I live on my parent’s property at twenty-seven.”

Abby turned and looked at Alice. “It’s not pathetic, apartment, or not.” Abby placed her hand on Alice’s knee. “There’s nothing wrong with being close with your family.”

Alice smiled. It was the first smile that she gave that seemed even remotely sincere all day. “Thanks,” she paused and added, “Thanks for driving me…and for before.”

“That’s what friends are for,” Abby replied. She didn’t want to make Alice any more self-conscious than she already was about what had happened at the police station.

“That what we are, friends?” Alice asked. Abby could swear there was a flash of hurt behind those blue eyes.

“At the moment…for now, yes,” Abby said. It seemed neither the time nor place to discuss the nature and potential future of her and Alice’s relationship.

“Okay, pal,” Alice said with a touch of sarcasm in her voice, “Thanks for the ride.”

“Alice, I didn’t mean it like that,” Abby said pleadingly.

“No, it’s okay.” Alice opened the car door and put one foot out. “Thanks again.” With that, she got out of the car and slammed the door.

Abby took a deep breath and blew it out. She shook her head and opened her car door. She couldn’t leave things like that. “Alice,” she called as she got out of the car.

Alice had taken a few steps towards the house but turned back. “Yeah?”

About a dozen different things to say passed through Abby’s mind. She settled on, “I’m just glad you’re okay.”

Alice nodded. She started to say something else when the front door to the house opened and the teenage girl Abby had briefly met at Alice’s birthday came running out. She threw her arms around Alice.

“Mom called and said you almost died,” the girl said as she squeezed Alice.

Alice returned the hug and said, “First of all, I guarantee Aunt Nicole did not say that, at least not to you. And secondly, almost only counts in horseshoes and hand grenades. I’m fine, Katie.” She ruffled the girl’s hair and winked at her as they separated.

A few seconds later, Doc and Wynonna appeared from the house. Doc was the first one to Alice and quickly pulled her into a tight embrace.

“Okay, Daddy,” Alice said, “Breaking my ribs a little.”

He released her and said, “Are you alright, Darling?”

“Yeah, I’m fine.”

Wynonna stared at her daughter for a moment. She frowned and said, “You’re an idiot.”

“Probably,” Alice agreed with a shrug.

Wynonna stepped forward and hugged Alice. “A brave idiot,” she added, “But still an idiot.” She pressed a kiss on the side of Alice’s head.

“I’ll take that as a compliment, Mama,” Alice said lightly as she stepped back. She glanced back over her shoulder at Abby. “Thanks again.”

“My pleasure,” Abby said with a nod. She watched as Doc wrapped his arm around Alice’s shoulders and led her towards the house. Katie following quickly behind. Wynonna, however, paused and stared at Abby for a moment.

“Thanks for bringing her home,” The older woman said.

“You’re welcome,” Abby replied. She couldn’t quite get a read on Alice’s mother. She had been reasonably rude and dismissive of Abby at Alice’s party. However, her thanks seemed quite sincere.

“She okay?” Wynonna asked.

“I think she will be,” Abby replied.

Wynonna nodded. “Thanks.” She didn’t wait for Abby to say anything else before she turned and walked back towards the house.

Abby sighed and got back into her car. She hoped she hadn’t permanently screwed things up with Alice by calling her a friend. 

***

Alice had taken an exceptionally long shower when she got into the house. She had stood under the nearly scalding water until her skin was lobster red and then continued to stand there until the water started to cool. Afterward, she had retreated outside to the firepit.

She sat by the fire, staring out into the flames. When she was little, she loved to sit on her mom’s lap and watch the fire. She always tried to make out figures and shapes dancing within the flames. She didn’t find it quite as soothing as she once did, but it was enough to distract her a little from the constant thought running through her head-you let him die.

Everyone else had joined her. Curt had tried to push her to talk about what happened, until oddly enough, Emily chastised him to leave Alice alone. The rest of the family just sat near her. Sometimes they spoke softly among themselves, but mostly they were just as silent as she was. Alice didn’t want to talk about it. She had talked enough for the day. But it was something just to have all of them near her.

Strangely enough, it was her mother who left first. She had simply gotten up from her seat without a word and walked around the front of the house. Alice could hear her truck start and the sounds of tires kicking up the gravel on the drive. She vaguely wondered where her mother was heading off too, but she was too tired to ask.  
Emily, Curt, and Katie were the next to disappear back into the house a short while later. Katie hugged her again, and Curt squeezed her shoulder. Emily smiled gently and nodded at her.

Then it was Aunt Waverly after giving Alice a bone-crushing hug. Aunt Nicole followed shortly after. She paused and pressed a kiss to the top of Alice’s head. “You know I’m proud of you, right?”

“Yeah, thanks, Aunt Nicole,” Alice replied with a nod. It was probably the first time she had spoken in a couple of hours. 

That left Alice alone with her father. He placed a reassuring hand on her knee and squeezed. 

“The fact you are broken up about that man’s death means we raised you right,” He said, breaking the silence.

Alice turned and looked at him. “That doesn’t actually make me feel better, though, Daddy.”

Doc shook his head. “I am not sure anything will make you feel better, my darling girl, except time.”

That definitely didn’t make Alice feel better.

They fell back into silence until Doc squeezed her knee again and stood up. Alice looked a bit confused. She figured her father was as likely as not to sit out there all night with her. Then she   
followed his gaze and saw in the dim light that her mother was walking from the house towards them.

“I love you, Alice Michelle Earp,” her father said as he pressed a kiss to the top of her head. He then walked towards the house. He paused when he passed Wynonna. She said something to him, but Alice couldn’t quite make it out. He nodded and headed into the house.

Alice looked up at her mother as she walked into the area illuminated by the fire. She was holding a bottle of dark liquid at her side. She just stood watching Alice as if she was waiting for Alice to break the quiet first.

“Picked tonight to fall off the wagon?” Alice said as she nodded at the bottle in her mother’s hand.

Wynonna rolled her eyes and held the bottle out to Alice. “It’s for you, smart ass. Figured you maybe could use a drink.”

“Thanks,” Alice said as she took the bottle. She broke the seal and took a swig. It burned like fire all the way down, but at least it was a different pain than the dull ache that had been in her chest all night.

Wynonna sat down next to Alice. “You okay, Kiddo?”

Alice shook her head and took another swig of whiskey. “I wish everyone would stop asking me that. I did a good thing; I saved kids. It was a good day,” Alice wasn’t sure if she was trying to convince her mother or herself.

“And you couldn’t save the driver,” Wynonna said offhandedly as she stared out into the flames.

Alice turned and glared at her mother. “Aunt Nicole thinks he was dead when the car hit the water.”

“Maybe he was, maybe he wasn’t,” Wynonna said calmly as she turned and looked Alice in the eye.

“Jesus, Mama, are you trying to make me feel like shit?” Alice asked. She didn’t need her mother voicing every awful thing that had been running through her head for hours.

Wynonna’s face softened, and she put a hand on Alice’s cheek. “No, Kiddo, I’m trying to make you understand that either way, you have to live with it. Maybe the coroner will say he was dead when he hit the water; maybe they’ll find he drowned, maybe they’ll never figure out quite what killed him…No matter what, you’re going to have to live with it, Alice.”

Alice shook her head as tears escaped her eyes again. Wynonna wiped them away. 

“I could have tried to save him. I got scared and freaked out. I could have tried harder, I might have been able to…” she let her voice trail off.

“And you and those kids might have drowned if you went down to try and save him again. You’re going to have to live with the choices you made.”

Alice shook her head again and bit her lip. “What if I don’t want to be the one who chooses, who lives, who dies?”

“Who tells your story?” Wynonna added wryly. Alice rolled her eyes at her mother but couldn’t help letting out a small laugh. 

“You’re an asshole, Mama,” Alice said, not unkindly.

“No argument here,” Wynonna said with a smile and then added more seriously, “If you can’t make those decisions, then you picked the wrong damn profession, Kid.”

“You’re just making me feel all warm and fuzzy, tonight,” Alice replied sarcastically.

Wynonna turned and looked back out into the fire. “They’re going to haunt you, Alice. The people you couldn’t save, the people you chose not to…the people that died for the greater good. Their names and their faces are going to haunt you…they just are. You just have to figure out how to live with it.”

Alice studied her mother’s face. She looked haunted for sure. Alice wondered whose faces she saw at that moment. Alice knew for a fact that her mother had done some shady shit. She had found heavily redacted files marked BBD at the station. About the only thing not redacted in them was her mother’s name. She also knew for a fact that all the cases dealing with gas leaks that her mother had “consulted” on over the intervening years were bullshit. She had tried to broach the subject what seemed like a dozen times with both Wynonna and Nicole but was shot down every time. This was perhaps the closest Wynonna had ever come to talking about her past with Alice.

Alice swallowed. “How do you live with it?”

Wynonna turned back to her daughter and smiled. “For a long time, that,” she said with a nod to the bottle in Alice’s hand, “Booze. And sleeping around. And after that,” she paused and put her arm around Alice’s shoulders, “you. Knowing whatever I was doing was to keep you safe.”

“So, my choices are alcoholism and promiscuity or motherhood?” Alice asked with an arched eyebrow.

Wynonna laughed. “You’re smarter than me, Alice, you’ll figure something better out.” She pulled Alice closer to her.

They sat that way for a while. Finally, Alice worked up the courage to say, “You ever going to tell me what you really used to do?”

“Nope,” Wynonna said simply.

“Mama,” Alice said with a sigh.

“The past is dead, Alice, leave it buried,” Wynonna said with a shake of her head.

“You just said it haunts you.”

Wynonna turned her head and looked Alice in the eye again. “There’s a difference between being haunted and digging up the bodies and putting them in your front yard for everyone to see. I won’t do that,” she paused and sighed, “Not even for you, Kid.”

Alice nodded. It was enough for the night. Alice didn’t have the energy to question her mother further. She leaned her head against her mother’s shoulder as Wynonna tightened her arm around her shoulders again. They both stared back out into the flames. 

***

Emily was surprised to find Nicole sitting in the kitchen, sipping tea. It was late, and Emily had assumed that everyone was in bed. She hadn’t really talked to Nicole or Waverly since the revelation that she was pregnant. At least not spoke to them about anything substantive. They had been polite to her whenever she and Curt were in the common areas of the house, but there was a tension in the air between them all.

Nicole looked just as surprised to see Emily as Emily was to see her. “Everything alright?” She asked the younger woman.

“I came down to get some crackers,” Emily explained as she walked over to a cabinet and pulled out some saltines.

Nicole nodded. “Waverly didn’t really have morning sickness with Curt, but she was sick all the time with Katie. Things with ginger helped her.”

“Thanks,” Emily said, “What are you doing up?”

Nicole nodded vaguely in the direction of the backyard. “Alice and Wynonna are still out there. I just want to make sure everyone gets to bed okay. And I have to talk to Wynonna about something.”

Emily nodded again. “Well…” she said as she started to inch out of the kitchen, “Goodnight.”

“Emily,” Nicole said, “Why don’t you sit down for a second. I want to talk to you.” She motioned to the chair across the table.

Trepidation gripped Emily. She wasn’t sure precisely what Nicole wanted to say to her, but only the most awful possibilities raced through Emily’s mind.

Nicole took a sip of her tea and cleared her throat. “I want to make sure that you and Curt really want the same things.” Emily furrowed her brow, confused as Nicole continued. “Curt is charming and optimistic. And his optimism can be infectious, but I want to make sure he hasn’t convinced you to do something you don’t want or aren’t ready for.”

Emily let out a breath. Of all the things she had been expecting Nicole to say, that hadn’t been it. She expected Nicole to accuse her of trying to trap Curt. Of tricking him, of getting pregnant on purpose. She never ever thought that Nicole might be worried that Emily was the one being convinced to have the baby.

“I thought you’d think I was the one who convinced him,” Emily said softly.

Nicole shook her head but smiled. “I do know my son, you know? I know how he can be.” Her face darkened a bit before she spoke again. “It’s just…” she paused and licked her lips, “My mother didn’t want to have me, but my father convinced her to. She wound up, resenting me my whole life because of it.”

Emily looked alarmed. She reached out her hand and covered Nicole’s. “I’m sure that’s not true.”

“Oh, it is,” Nicole said, “My mother told me that exactly.”

“That’s awful,” Emily said softly, “That’s an awful thing to tell your child.”

Nicole shook her head. “It was actually a relief to know why my mother hadn’t liked me my entire life. It was a relief to know it didn’t have anything to do with me.” She paused again, “Look, Emily, you’re a much better person than my mother was. I don’t remotely think you would take any unhappiness out on your child, but I still worry that you are doing what Curt wants instead of what you want.”

Emily looked down at the table and pressed a hand to her abdomen. She was scared of the future. The idea of being a mother did scare her. She had been beside herself when the test came back positive until Curt had calmed her down. But underneath the fear, there was something else. Hope about the future, a desire to meet the little person growing inside of her. She wanted to see the person they became; she couldn’t really imagine not doing that.

“I’m not going to lie and tell you I’m not scared, or that I’m not worried about…well, everything. But when I picture my future, I see Curt and our child. Curt hasn’t convinced me to do anything I don’t want,” Emily said.

Nicole seemed to study her for a moment before she smiled. “Okay, then,” she said.

“What does that mean?” Emily asked hesitantly.

“It means I still might have qualms about this situation, but if it’s what both of you want, then I’m behind you. Both Waverly and I are,” Nicole said. She turned her hand over and squeezed Emily’s.

Emily let out a half-laugh, half cry. “Thank you,” she said.

Nicole shook her head. “You don’t have to thank me. You’re going to be the mother of my grandchild.”

“No,” Emily said, “not for that, or at least not just for that. I’ve wanted to say this since I met you. Thank you for Curt.” Nicole looked confused for a second, but Emily took a deep breath and continued. “When I first met him, I thought he couldn’t be real. No one could be that kind and thoughtful. I was always waiting for him to reveal some deep dark part of himself, but he never did. Then I figured he was just some sort of angel or something.”

“You’d be surprised,” Nicole muttered.

Emily raised an eyebrow but continued, “But I don’t think that’s quite true either. Curt is the way he is because of you. Because of you and Waverly, because of this family. He’s just a good person because you are good people, and that’s what you raised him to be, so thank you.”

Nicole smiled warmly. “You’re welcome.”

***

It was late when Wynonna walked into the house. Alice had finally been tired or drunk enough to decide to go to bed. Wynonna had tried to talk her into sleeping in the house, but Alice had insisted on going up to the apartment in the barn. The irony of the girl who Wynonna had fought with to get to sleep in her own bed for years, refusing to sleep anywhere else, was not lost on her. Wynonna had sat by the fire pit until she had seen Alice’s light go off and stay off long enough that Wynonna was reasonably sure she had fallen asleep.

Wynonna walked into the kitchen to get a glass of water. She jumped about ten feet in the air when she heard one of the kitchen chairs scrape across the floor. She flicked on the light and found Nicole sitting there.

“Jesus Christ, Nicole, wear a bell or something,” Wynonna said, one hand clutching her chest.

“Sorry,” Nicole said, although she didn’t sound that sorry to Wynonna. They hadn’t really talked since the argument in the kitchen. “Alice, okay?” Nicole asked.

“Yeah,” Wynonna said as she went over to the sink and got a drink of water, “Or at least she’s going to be okay.”

Nicole nodded. “She said something grabbed her ankle in that lake.”

Wynonna shrugged. “There’s all kinds of shit in that lake, probably just got her pant leg caught on something.”

“Maybe,” Nicole said, though she sounded unsure. “Witness said the car drove directly into the lake, never slowed down, maybe even sped up. Everything at the scene supports that. There were no skid marks.”

“I can’t imagine you drive directly into a lake without causing some skid marks,” Wynonna said jokingly. Nicole rolled her eyes. “The driver was probably drunk,” Wynonna added more seriously.

“His name is Steven Emmerson; I knew him Wynonna. He’s on…Was on the town council. He’s a good guy. He wouldn’t drive drunk, especially not in the middle of the day. Especially not with his kids in the car,” Nicole said firmly.

Wynonna shrugged again. “What are you saying, Haught?”

“I’m saying I think something’s in that lake.”

Wynonna sighed. “Something that needs to make its peace?” she asked.

Nicole nodded.

“It’s been a while since we’ve had that,” Wynonna mused.

“Yeah, well, I don’t know where you have Peacemaker stashed,” Nicole said as she stood up from the table, “But find her, dust her off and load her up. It’s time to kill some evil shit.”

Wynonna smirked. “Don’t talk dirty to me, Haught.”

Nicole rolled her eyes again. “Waves is going to research what might be in that lake. We’re going to meet at the station tomorrow at ten, don’t be late.” 

“I’ll be there with bells on,” Wynonna said.

Nicole shrugged. “Be there on time and bring the gun. I don’t much care what you wear, Earp.” She pushed in the chair and turned to leave the kitchen.

“So, pasties and a G-string are acceptable?” Wynonna called after her.

“Maybe twenty years ago,” Nicole called back sarcastically.

“Hey, my ass is still top shelf,” Wynonna objected.

“Goodnight, Wynonna.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks as always for reading. I hoped everyone enjoyed the Hamilton reference...because when it's a Hamilton reference appropriate?

**Author's Note:**

> Summary for the other two stories:
> 
> Like the other works this work diverges from cannon around mid-season 3. So, Dolls died, and Doc became a vampire. However, Wynonna broke the Curse herself and there was no Garden of Eden Mishagash. A quick summary of the events, Doc left Purgatory to cure himself of being a vampire, Alice returned home, Waverly and Nicole got married and then started talking about how they want to have kids, Doc returned home-cured and Wynonna and he became officially a couple (there was a whole lot angst in between, this is the cliff notes version). He and Nedley then run Shorty's together. Wynonna and Jeremy continue to work for the Purgatory PD working on supernatural cases and Waverly started a historical society. In the second story, Waverly and Nicole are actively trying to have a baby. Nicole is involved in a hostage standoff where she saves a family. Her parents read about the incident and show up in Purgatory. She and Waverly fight about Waverly seeing them without Nicole's knowledge. Nicole finally reveals that her parents were emotionally abusive towards her entire life. She also finds out her father is dying of cancer and she and he are able to come to a sort of reconciliation. Waverly discovers she's pregnant struggles to tell Wynonna before finding out she already knew. Wynonna struggles with whether she wants to marry Doc as Alice keeps questioning why her parents aren't normal. Finally, she proposes to him, only to find he's had a ring ready for a long time. They marry and Alice is their flower girl. Nicole's father dies and Wayhaught attends the funeral. Nicole is able to make peace with her mother. And Waverly gives birth to a son they name, Curtis Xavier Haught (after Uncle Curtis and Dolls).
> 
> A brief summary of how the characters are known to different people:
> 
> Wayhaught’s kid(s) refer to Waverly as Mama and Nicole as Mom, exclusively. And they continued to be referred to as such when other people are talking about them (i.e. You Mama-would be in reference to Waverly, You Mom-in reference to Nicole). They are sometimes collectively referred as X’s moms.
> 
> Wynonna is known to Alice as Mama when Alice is talking to her but is sometimes referred to by mom, mother or Ma as well as Mama when Alice is talking about her.
> 
> Alice will also both refer to Nicole as Aunt Nicole and Sherriff or the Sherriff, depending on the situation.
> 
> Alice is sometimes called Allie or Al by various people, but not generally her parents.
> 
> Wayhaught's kids occasionally call Wynonna Aunt Nonna


End file.
